Avenge for Love
by AlaiaS
Summary: Alaia Stark had just gotten her life in order-meaning controlling her superpowers. Then, she gets the offers of a lifetime-to become a super-hero and continue her father(Tony Stark s) work in saving people from villains. After receiving an exact copy of her father s suit she is determined that fate knows best about her destiny but is that enough to become a super-hero!
1. Chapter 1:The beginning

I wrote this for one week, it`s my first fan-fiction but I really love writing so I decided to give it a try. I did use some lines(they are in _italics_)

and dialogue from the original Iron-Man 1 and 3 not so much from 2, I give credit to Ted Hughes for the original idea but I got different

characters to say it so I did kind of a remix. I hope you like the story, since I am not a very good writer( I am going to be 9th grade and English

is not my mother-tongue).

OK, so on with the story...

_A wise man once said: we make our own demons. Whatever happened to him I wish I knew, did he conquer them, what was he like, did he have_

_armor like mine... Anyway, bottom line: I said it, because HE said it. So, this all began a long time back, in 1999..._the year when I discovered my

powers, the year when I killed a person, I discovered my demon, made it. I have always lived in the shadows of people, the shadow of my dad

most particularly.

Some people have iron logic, will as hard as iron and others are just made from iron or they have bits of iron in them. That is technically my

case, yeah try have super-powers that you don`t even want. It is the most horrible thing that could ever happen to you-personal experience.

I would gladly give up the ability to fly, make objects defy gravity and make things randomly catch on fire- I would give those skills away for

free and I like my money. This morning, the sky over Point Dume was awfully unhappy, it was raining cats and dogs.

_"What`s going on in here?!"_ I say and slam the door to a mahogany office. Dad is fixing his Iron-Man suit

_"Let`s face it that`s not the worst thing you have caught me doing."_ Tony turned around and a wave of Hermes cologne came like a hurricane.

_ "Are those bullet holes?"_ I say eyeing him with one eyebrow up like Dwayne Johnson.

"Yeah whatever, I have a press conference today, I need you to be my Stark Industries Vice President and hint my notes cards." He starts to

wave his hands around as he is speaking but starts to head to the floor ceiling window, he is looking at the green garden, the glass garden and the cliffs that look over the ocean.

"Yes, Mr. Stark I would be delighted to assist you in the help of selecting your words and I will fulfill my duties as Peterson. Is that

good?" I start to talk in an English accent. Joanna Peterson is my press-name, they should not find out I am Tony Stark`s daughter so I

changed my name for them. My real name for my dad, the name I am born with is Alaia, Alaia Anthony Stark.

" OK, you are getting the hand of this now go get dressed, do your hair, you know what to do." He waves his hand and shows me to leave. I

got dressed and I drove dad over to his workplace-the grand Stark Industries(the big glass building that I was so familiar with).

We arrived at the meeting half an hour later and we were late. As soon as we got in the glass doors of Stark Industries journalists, paparazzi

and fans surrounded us and started to flash their cameras, and everybody started pushing to get closer to us as they could, people were

yelling questions at us and my dad and I were trying our very best to smile the best as we can and answer questions by saying that at the

conference people will have enough time to ask their questions, one by one. Press conferences were usually a drag since people were very

eager to find out all they could about my dad and I was there to answer the more financial questions, even though I had a few personal and

offending questions for example, have I ever slept with him? Yeah, he is my dad and so yeah(not)! I had to stay in character, so I

said"Maybe!" and pushed some journalists out my way. I walked through the mass of people to the stage with the tribune. Once we stood up

and my dad asked"Any questions?" everybody`s hand went up. After fifty minutes the last journalists stood up to ask questions, a blond girl

from Vanity Fair doing an article on Tony Stark.

_"Mr. Stark! Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"_ she calls out standing up.

_"She's cute."_ I say innocently.

_ "She's alright."_ He says ignorantly and turns around.

_"Hi!"_ he says annoyed

_"Hi."_ She flashes a pure pearly smile.

_"Yeah. Okay, go."_ My dad is keeping up with the same attitude.

_"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"_

_"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint."_ He glares a mixed look at her as if asking her what kind of a question is that.

"I think she meant you are genius." I say to him and wink at him.

_"And what do you say to your other nickname, the Merchant of Death?"_ she states looking at her notebook.

_"That's not bad. Let me guess... Berkeley?"_ He says thoughtfully.

_"Brown, actually."_ I hint to him

_"Well, Ms. Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we got. I guarantee you the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."_

_"Rehearse that much?"_ I say to him from behind.

_"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."_ Raising him shoulders.

_"I can see that!"_ she says strictly.

_"I'd like to show you firsthand."_ He says laughing at rolling his eyes in my direction, I chuckle covering my mouth with a perfectly manicured hand.

The girl says exasperated _"All I'm looking for is a straight answer."_

_"OK, here's a straight answer. My old man had a philosophy: peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."_

_"That's a great line, coming from a guy selling the sticks."_

_ "My father helped defeat Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."_he says very inspiring.

_"And a lot of people would also call that war-profiteering."_ She said raising her eyebrows and tilted her head to aside.

_"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey." _

_"Have you ever lost an hour of sleep in your life?" _Christine said almost laughing.

_ "I'm be prepared to lose a few with you."_ My dad says very dramatically.

When we got home we fell on the couch in the marble living room, the one over-looking the ocean. Dad turned on the big HD TV and we

waited for the news that would reveal his interview, and my side-marks. In his usual fashion, he put on foot over the other and leaned all the

way back. In 5 minutes CNN started their news with nobody else but Mr. Stark. And what did we see, everything all my weird answers to

people stalker-like answers and his defending of the company, and they said that he was flirting with Christine, OK maybe he was, basically he

was inviting her to bed but so what, he lived all alone with me and his robot in a huge house, he could use a little company.

Next morning, worse was to come, the tabloids and the gossip. My favorite! I was presented as a slut and a gold-digger or a prostitute, isn`t

that great. All my old friends were reading this s*** about me and my dad, so I was terrified to go back to school. I was eating some fruit

salad when dad came down scratching my head. He was in a white shirt and jeans with Supra sneakers. He went to the window and was

thinking very deeply.

" Well, good morning." I said casually with a sarcastic tone.

"Good evening, gah, no, good morning Alaia!" he said kind of dreamy.

"What`s wrong?"

"No, nothing. I mean, OK, Christine Everhart knows my whereabouts." I said in a high-pitched voice teasing him.

"Mr. Stark, this is Alaia Stark from Vanity Fair! Can I ask you a few questions?"

"What has Christine got to do with the fact that I will soon be kidnapped and possibly murdered?"

"Well, you are in love, want advice on how to rehearse before you go loose a few hours of sleep?"

"Did you hear what I said?!"

"Not exactly, I`m upgrading my power of burning things, I got how to upgrade powers and how to control flying."

"Stop upgrading, listen to me carefully!" Tony cried pushing me against the wall.

"I am watching the news!" I yelled.

"Well, listen to me!" he yelled.

"OK, fine. What is so important!?" I yelled back.

"Finally, you`ll listen! Listen, soon a helicopter will come and there will be masked men that will take me away, I don`t know how long they will

keep me under ransom, they might kill me and send you tapes. I don`t want you to panic or commit suicide, go anorexic or start drugs, or

anything of the sort. Just calm down! I have a few instructions for you."

"Dad, why are they going to take you? Where can I find you?" I said panicking.

"It`s because of the suit and the money. So, I need you to hide it when they come, they will search the house, you will definitely be involved.

It`s good you are upgrading, I need you to really concentrate of showing them what you got and who you are(meaning your super-powers).

They will possibly take you to bait me, they might threat you with a knife. But listen, your hatred tabloids might be a big key factor on saving me."

"What, how?"

"I need you to video-tape my kidnapping and get it public, everything since the time you hear the helicopter to my getting on it. Also, I need

you to be very slow, talk to the kidnappers, just anything to slow them down. In the meantime, I will get a GPS and portable radio to contact you."

Everything went just as dad planned and sure enough three months later I picked him up at the airport. His white Calvin Klein t-shirt was

stained with blood and his jeans were ripped but he was home and that was what mattered. Since, in the meantime I had gotten my drivers

license and he had left me keys to my new car, I drove over with it. Red Telsa Roadstar parked right in front, with a few admirers. As soon as

he came out he looked very hungry and freaked out.

_"Tony, you have to go to the hospital. The doctor has to look at you!"_

_"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. One, I want an American cheeseburger, and_

_the other..."_ he started counted on his fingersand before he said his second wish...

_"That's enough of that!"_

_"It's not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference!"_ I see he got the picture. I mean, I am sick of seeing Maxim girls around the

house.

_"Call for a press conference? What on earth for?"_ I started up the car, I had not realized I was standing in the middle of the parking lot and I was

pissing some people off so I started driving.

_"Alaia, drive. Cheeseburger first!"_ he cried and started to rush me over to Wendy`s.

_"So how was it?"_ I say and pass my parking ticket, the barrier opens and I go out the VIP Los Angeles airport

_" Hmmm. Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?"_Well, he is my boss but no...

_"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting!"_ I said loudly searching for words.

_"Yeah, well, vacation's over."_ He clapped his hands and smiled.

As soon as we got to Wendy`s, he stared at the menu hungrily.

" You are on a diet( I turned to the person behind the order desk) one diet coke, and one cheeseburger ."

"Screw the diet, a fitness is what I need and a meal more that bread with salt, I am not a poor man, see this..."

"Here is your menu!" The person exclaimed.

We found a table and I handed him the diet coke, and I hurled over the chesseburger.

"Is this fair?" he asked sipping on the diet Coke.

"Very! You are on a diet and I bailed you out of captivity. I deserve the calories, not you!" I started to unwrap it, very slowly.

He was looking at me as if he was going to punch me in the face, I pretended to take no notice of that and continued opening it. It was

unwrapped and both of us were staring at just like that, who will grab that Wendy cheeseburger. We both sighed and he reached over and

grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth before I can say " cheeseburger". He was munching on it like a hamster. I don`t blame him, I would grab

it but I felt bad for him. As if it was not by fail luck, one of his employees came by and the view he saw was not pretty. My dad looking like a

veteran from the civil war, with a cheeseburger(whole) in his mouth and me, hair and make-up done, Ralph Lauren jeans and Chloe shirt

ironed to perfection and Dior black high heels staring at him. The man entered Wendy`s because of the car I owned"it had to be from the

Stark garage" well no Sherlock, that is why it says Stark on the car label. The man came over and sat next to my dad and pat him on the back,

well, I have the feeling this man is kind of an idiot, when somebody is eating(your boss) you do not pat him on the back, it causes him to

choke. That is exactly what happen! Some people are so smart!

When we got home, dad sat on his couch. He put the TV on.

_"Get me a scotch, I`m starving!"_ Tony ordered and snapped his fingers.

"That`s called craving, not hunger!" I pointed out taking my shirt off. I was standing there in a white bra and jeans and high-heels pointing

out stuff to my dad, what am I doing! I ran and changed in a crop shirt and sweat-pants by Victoria`s Secret.

"Where is my scotch?" he said and turned around spinning on his office chair.

"I had to change, here(I hand him over a Dimple scotch) he heads over to his garage, the place where his suit is, waiting for him.

"Alaia, come for a second...I have a surprise for you!" he calls back before going down the marble stairs to open the mahogany wood door

that leads to his garage.

I run over barefoot and catch-up to him. He pushes the door over and reveals his high-tech lab, he has over a pair of glasses.

"I can see perfectly thanks though very thoughtful but that`s more your type of design!" I say. I hope I had not offended me. He splashes me

with scotch

"What for, the waste of good scotch is never a good event!" I say looking at him very surprised with eyebrows raised and a piercing look.

"You are right, it`s not however it is quite useful if one is too thick-headed to know that their dad(he lengthens the word) has lived with his

daughter for 7 years and knows all about her!" he points out seriously.

He hands over the glasses and puts them on my face, it is actually only one size, the other is simply gone. He goes to the computer and

activates them. My eye is starting to see in a co-ordinate grid I can see his face pixelized and the scanner scans dad`s face and sends me a

message of who he is.

"Tell it to locate Christine Everhart!" dad is telling me.

"Locate Christine Everhart." I say as clearly as I can. It shows me a map of...our house...the dad`s bedroom and places her right on the bed.

What?!

"Tony, dad, it says she is on your bed!" I eye him suspiciously.

"Ah, the thing is wrong, right the map is wrong!"

"OK then, I will prepare for tonight`s club." I say as I leave.

"Actually, I am sick, I can`t , can you bail me out of this one." He pretend coughs but it sounds quite realistic.

"OK, then.I get the Bugati!(He throws the car keys).Thank you!" I close the door.

In one hour I got to give him his pills, I hear voices in his room, he sometimes talks to himself when he is stressed out but as far as I know, he

is not a woman. I eavesdrop leaving the cup with water and pills as quiet as I can.

"I see you were awaiting for me!" he says, quite healthy. What was he playing at?

"I have..."

"I did promise to loose a few hours of sleep with you Ms. Everhart." Excuse me, so the map was not wrong.

"Dad, it is very embarrassing that you are such a player! You met her once and now you will sleep with her!What a great idea!" I said that out

loud! Sure enough he came outside in a tee-shirt and boxers and pushed me against the door. Holding me by the dress straps.

"What are you doing?"

"I didn`t know that you are...hum-hum...excuse me having a play- date! God dad, how old are you for these stuff!" I shout in his face.

"Just go to your conference, you are late!"

I see you are also..late!" I and push him inside.

One hour later I was in the conference room , at an awards ceremony in a short golden dress with silver straps and silver high heels with a

silver clutch. I had my hair in a braid with small golden flowers. As soon as I came out the golden Bugati, I was absolutely flashed by

photographers and journalists like every time. I walked straight on, I knew that I looked gorgeous, in the dress with golden eye-shadow and

clear gloss and Prada`s Candy after me. I reached the room. I waited until the grand-award was said:

_" As liaison to Stark Industries, I have a unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and_

_gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark!"_ People broke out into applause.

_"Tony?"_ the announcer Liamon says into the microphone, people are starting to look is now my share of glory, I have to impress

people, all of dad`s speeches come to mind, what did he impress those people with, what made him Tony Stark-Iron Man? Well, he made

things amusing and scandalous. I am not funny but I could try express some sarcasm and sharp, wittiness. OK, this has got to be good even

though I am going to pee from excitement.

_"Thank you, Colonel. This is beautiful. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Tony Stark."_ I say, I got people to laugh...now the

crowd is mine. I control it...I could say anything..._"But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel, and what a joy it is to receive this very_

_prestigious award. Tony, you know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing - he's always working._"I added

I know where he is... he is in a casino, alone playing craps(I located him with the smart-glasses in the car). Christine has left.

That was my speech and by the looks of it, I sure captured people with my humor. I got in my Buggati after the cocktail party. As soon as I got

home, dad was home. He saw me open the door and questioned:

_"Where'd you get that dress?"_ he throws a Budweiser can over.

_"It was a birthday present... from you, actually."_ I say as I am locking the front door

_"I got great taste, don't I?"_ he smiles and I open the can.

"Very! How did it go with Christine?" I ask probably too directly.

"Good, I took her to the casino, we played roulette, jackpot, pretty fun. Other than that, well you know that part." He says as I sit on the

other couch to watch TV.

"Don`t lie to me, you were alone in the casino! And I do not want to think about the other part of the visit!" I say accusingly.

"OK, I see you are angry at me I will leave you to watch your performance, I watched it. You are pretty good it needed to be longer though.

Oh, and more dramatic." He stood up carrying his Budweiser with him leaving the TV on.

"OK , learn how to roll the dice better." I smile.

The next morning I woke up to find dad in the kitchen trying to make something, pancakes? Oh, it was my birthday! I am dressed in a long

sweater and jeans with a white shirt and I was wearing grey boots.

"Dad do you want me to do that? It looks like you are having trouble, also I need you to go buy Diesel, not Petrol, not Fossil, Diesel, groceries,

and I need you to upgrade me with some metal gravitation, OK?" I smile innocently.

_"What are you trying to get rid of me for? You got plans?"_ He lets go of the pan and looks at me questioning where I am going.

_"As a matter of fact, I do."_ I say sharply.

_"I don't like it when you have plans!"_ he frowns, OK some of them resulted in me breaking his car but other than that, OK and kind of

embarrassing him at times, and killing his wife with my super-powers, but as far as I know he has found a new playmate, did I mention my dad

was a Playboy? Quite nice living in a house with him, no really but at times I wish he would not be a famous Playboy, superhero, machine gun

industry owner just be a normal dad.

_"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday?!"_

_"It's your birthday?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"I knew that! Already?"_ he said with this really hot look of his, I can`t describe it.

_"Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."_ I look very sarcastically and as if I just can`t comprehend it.

_"Well, get yourself something nice for me."_

_"I already did!"_

_"Yeah? And?"_

_"Oh, it's very nice... very tasteful. Thank you,Tony!"_

_"You're welcome,Alaia."_ Then we hug like father and daughter ignoring the fact that we are just two people in a big world that live, a messed

up, yet perfect life. But somehow we are both craving for something. He craves for his girls and his drinks and I crave for him, and for becoming

somebody great like he is.

Well, many people don`t exactly get a Porsche in dark blue on their birthday and they don`t get a robotized suit, an exact copy of my dad`s

Iron Man one except it`s in black and turquoise blue, I also managed to get whole bag of spy gadgets for their 18th birthday but that`s what

dad managed to get me. I also got a few clothes from him. Most dad`s don`t have a great taste in fashion for girls but dad knows exactly

what I like. As he is digging up my presents in the garage I look through all the designer bags. Louis Vuitton bags, Chloe sweaters and tons of

my style of dresses pour of on the floor. I felt bag that I was trying to get rid of him in the morning because I was in heaven. I told him that I

will go get myself changed into a surprised, when he was not looking I slipped into the garage where my and his suit were. I had seen him put

it on like 1000 times so I knew how to put it on. When I put mine on, I managed to climb the stairs and appeared in front of him.

"OK, I will go get mine on, and I will teach you how to use this." He said nodding his head admiring how much I looked like him now.

"Dad, I have seen you do this. Here I started as he always did, press the center button, turn it on, his is blue, mine is pink. I managed to fly a

bit and then I face planted on the roof of my new car, right in front of dad. I saw he had face-palmed and was shaking his head. He took off

the same way I did and managed to keep in the air and smoothly come down. It was my turn. He went to the house and got a thing that

looked like a machine gun.

_"I thought you said you were done making weapons?"_

"_It isn't and who said I am. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless._ Here I will demonstrate(Tony blasted back by the force of the

machine)_I didn't expect that!_" He got up from the turf that would soon be completely destroyed. Tony handed the flight stabilizer to me. I

dropped it to the ground and started to move my hands in my suit, I started to fire something like blue fire. OK, I am sorry to say that I slightly

hit dad`s golden Bugati, I also kind of hit the engine, OK, I think I did because if somebody does not go in there and do something that car will

explode. A second later the garage sounded like a nuclear war, BBBBOOOOMMMM! The whole garage went up into smoke! Dad was looking

like me like he will just blast my head off. He is raging on me, I would also if someone blasted my car up. I saw he was looking at my Tesla

Roadstar and smiling devilishly.

"Dad, no, no, no,no,no! The Bugati was an accident, just slightly got a little bit on fire, nothing bad right!"

"Soon, we will be tied soon Miss Stark, very soon!" he is still smiling very Joker-like. This can`t possibly be good. He takes me by the hand and

grabs the flight stabilizer, he leads me to the cliff that is over-looking the ocean. He is moving my hand and he is controlling the car then he

makes me dig my feet that are wearing blue All-Stars make it rumble faster the car reaches the end of the cliff, he pulls me back and moves my

hand jerking blue-fire...the same fate occurring to my beloved Tesla.

"Oh, by the way...I signed up for high school yeah it`s private and elite." He says casually.

"Excuse me, you know that this is my worst nightmare!" I say raging.

"First school day is tomorrow and I gotta go with you, it`s Bring your Parent to School Day, I don`t know what I will say but this is a chance to

get clients..." he says inspiring himself.

"...or it is a way to ruin my social life with the people I don`t even know and end up like you; lonely and famous! Is not it!?" I say arrogantly

taking my helmet off and looking at him in a really snobby way. I my head, I am thinking how could I possibly say that-so mean.

"Watch it! I have bad things to say about you too...you are an absolute klutz, you are a gold-digger you care only about money and you are

an in compassionate,lying B****! And YOU are FIRED!" he yells at me throwing the flight stabilizer and the golden mask to the ground.

He takes his suit off and I do to, and stomps over to the house.

"DDDDDAAAAADDDD!" I yell after him, he turns his hand over his shoulder and shows me the middle finger. I was so mean wasn`t I?

The next morning I got up early, one hour early to get ready for school. It was early summer and I picked out a sweet lilac dress and a brown

leather jacket and pair it with brown All-Stars. I grab a brown leather bag and head to wake dad up, he usually sleeps in. I wake him up and

get him in a shirt, jeans and a red tie. I sit behind the wheel of my Porsche driving madly, I am in rage mode that I have to do this. I reach the

school and what do I see? People coming out of a yellow school bus all wearing clothes from Justice, Hollister and Abercrombie and Fitch! This

is a nightmare, high school once again. There is a whole bunch of parents looking their best, but in my eyes they look pathetic. I walk with my

held head high my glossy hair waving back and a pearl white smile is present. My dress is waving and my leather jacket is blown back like in a

commercial. I see dad on his phone behind me. He is trying to catch-up. I look around and people are started to ask"Who is she?"

" I think she might be the new girl. OMG, I have see her somewhere!"

"Is she famous?" three girls in sweatpants ask.

"Yeah, how did she get here?"

I am walking over to first period and see an empty classroom. I wait with my dad

"You are not fired, I didn`t mean those things I told you." Tony says and holds my hand.

"Got everything prepared?"I said changing the topic.

"Yeah. I managed to kind off escape the truth let`s say out word it if you can say that." The next moment kids were piling in with a bunch of

parents after them. All the moms looked like office workers. And there were some in their pjs with bathroom slippers. There was one mom

though that looked different. A red-head with green eyes and she was pulling a copy of her in the classroom. I put the gadget glasses on, I

captured her face and the glass gave me and article about her. A FBI agent and she is a super-hero. OK then, but why would she be in Malibu.

I knew the location of the whole Avenger club, was she not in it? Everybody stood in their seats, only me and dad remained seated. The red-

head girl, the kid pulled me up by my arm-pits.

"That is physical abuse, only Chanel deodorants get access there!" I snarled.

"You need to learn school principals, meaning rules. I am Aeryn Romanov, I will be happy to help you learn them and you are?

"For now in your eyes I am A.T.S. is that good for you, because I could call myself TS453 but that is the model of my suit, oh you would not

understand!"I say up in the red-head`s face.

"OK just stand up, you can tell me later. We are revealing who we are today and you are doing a presentation about you, since nobody knows

you. Try not to be a snob, we have a few of those."

"If snob is sophisticated and not going home and eating popcorn like mad, count me snobby till I drop. Which will be hard since, well I do not

give up easily on things."

The teacher called me up to the board to introduce myself. Everybody was starring at me in wonder, who am I? Gorgeous, sexy, single,

arrogant, snobby, rich and with a hot dad, and disrespecting the teacher.

"OK, for now in your eyes I will be A.T.S..."

"Can you tell me your name so I could record it in the register?" the teacher says.

"My name is Alaia T. `s OK if I don`t say my middle name right?!"

"OK thank you, can you please come up tell us your name and a little bit about your job..." the teacher said kindly. Dad stood up, a

few moms sighed and started talking about how hot and perfect he was, I rolled my eyes in their direction.

"My name is Tony Stark, I work in Stark Industries(a mom looks this up on her iPhone)...

" !"she calls.

"Yes?"

"It says that Stark Industries manufactures weapons are you sure this is save for our children to hear?"

"In my defense I would like to say that once the world gets rid of war I am willing to personally start making baby bottles and hospitals but for

now that is what we need and so this is keeping us save."

After school I had a party to go to, dad had gotten home using my car and I needed a ride home. There was one guy willing to drive me, a

jock, your typical Mr. Perfect. We were in the car, an old Volkswagen without a roof and we were blasting music and singing along, I do not

have a crush on him, I just think he is a potential friend. He left me over at my house and I was about to close the door:

"See you tonight!" he called.

"Why tonight?"

"That party, I might manage to come!"

"No, it`s for dad`s business please you might get in trouble...he was trying to be brief. See for now I can`t be honest with you!"

"You can trust me, my name is Luke but the way."

"My name is Alaia, funny we have been driving for 20 minutes and we don`t know our names."

"Yeah, well you are absolutely gorgeous and I hope your dad steals your car more often so that I can drive you more!"

"Huh? Good idea, hey if it gives you delight you can drive me everyday back and forth."

"What`s your number?"

"Are not you kind of going over things too fast..."

"I need to know when to pick you up!"

"Oh, OK so 869-574-372"

"OK, I will call you tomorrow morning!"

We say bye and I walk inside. I jump with joy, I have a date! I am so happy, yes, yes, YES! Now, I am not single. I go pick out what to

wear, it is a ball so it has to be fancy, definitely. I pick out Jimmy Choo navy blue high heels and bare back long dark blue dress that has a

second tulle coating of black with that sparkles. It looks like the night sky. I take my phone and call Luke to pick me up, he didn`t answer so I

had to drive dad. I was hurrying to see if Luke had kept his promise. I was really distracted so, I was about car-crash into a taxi. The cops

immediately pulled me over, I had done some pretty damage on the taxi and dad had hit his nose on the front-seat so he had a nose bleed.

Awesome! I came out in my prom dress and I was so mad that I caught some documents in the car on fire. Well, journalists immediately came

over and started to take pictures and started asking me stuff. Yeah, I was getting arrested for destroying evidence and car-crashing. I rode in

the police car, dad tried to bribe the police secretly, we were super late. Before I got in the police car, he threw me a wallet. I put it in my bag

and go in the police car. I saw this as a perfect moment to shine, I middle fingered the cameras and the police drove away. In the arrest I was

locked up in this jail-cell thing and got some bread and water. I just sat there and secretly opened the wallet, it was more than 300$, to bribe

the guys to let me go of this one. I got a light-bulb right there.

"Mr. Mr., I need to go to the bathroom,( he indicated a metal toilet) no, sir see it`s the girl problem, I got it. He unlocked me and told me where

it is. I ran over there, formal dress dragging after me. I got in the bathroom, it had a window perfect. I called dad first.

"Dad, OK listen I fooled the guard and so I need you to pick me up from jail, OK thanks I will be at the back exit." I climbed the window and

went outside in the rain. My hair will be ruined. Sure enough, ten minutes later the Porsche lights were shining in my face. I got in the back

seat and dad drove like mad to the ball place.

"What bailed you out?"

"Um, a girl problem!"

Later we were in the dance, and dad and I were dancing, that`s really awkward for some people I was used to it, it is called role-play I am in

my Joanna me.

_"Am I making you uncomfortable?"_

_"Oh, no, I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in a room full of people I work with in a dress with no back."_

_"Well, you look great, you smell great. But I could fire you if that would take the edge off."_

_"I don't think you could tie your shoes without me!"_

_"I'd make it a week."_

_"A week, really? What's your social security number?"_

"[he pauses]_Five..."_

_"Five?_(I am laughing) _You're missing just a couple of digits!"_

_"Right, the other eight. Well, I have you for the other eight."_

I was looking up at the marble staircases and the diamond chandelier when my eye caught a boy in a domino and a suit with a bow-tie. I

turned when I felt somebody else catch up, I looked up and my eyes met with Luke`s blue eyes, I took his mask off. His looked in my green

eyes. We started to dance, it was a song by Kanye West"All of The Lights" We were dancing. I think we were the only couple that looked

professional. I ran off and took the long veil off the dress, the original long dress was now short in the front and long in the back. I had taken

dance classes and I am happy that he was paying attention in dance because I think this dance looked really good from the sides. I was trying

my best to keep emotionless, like in poker. With every step closer to him, every curve and twirl I did, I was playing at his heart. Playing a

dangerous game that I did not know would have serious consequences. I looked around as I was dancing. My eyes scanned the sea of

people. Dad was not there, the song was over. I ran over to the bar and saw him there with a blond girl, he was leaning at the bar and

drinking a martini.

"So, what are you discussing?"

"Remember Lina Berry?"

"Yeah, very closely." Of course I didn`t, I am guessing she is one of the many dad has spent the night with.

"Well, we were remembering the good old times!" she snapped.

I returned to Luke with whisky in my hand. We sat on some leather couches.

"Is that your dad?"

"Yeah, I am sure you recognized him! Tony Stark, sound familiar?"

"Very, my dad`s name is Loki."

"Funny, I have heard it?"

"Probably!"

There are people that very double-sided, they pretend to be your closest, they make you play at their heart and then they blow it. This is what

happened just right now. Luke and I were sitting when we hear this scream that stopped, people shut up but I got worried and stood up.

"I need to leave!"

"We haven`t had fun yet!" he starts pulling me, I pull my hand back and run away from him leaving the veil of the dress. I run out in the rain.

He chases after me, I get in the car, it does not want to start. He is coming closer and closer. I find a Swiss knife in my bag. He comes toward

me, takes the knife from my hand and puts it to my neck, he leads me inside covering my mouth with his hand. So, he lied to me the whole

time. He lead me through some hidden corridors. We get to a cold room. I see my dad, so he was the one that screamed. They stand me in-

front of him.

"Is this her?" a man in a suit asks Luke.

"That is the girl, Alaia T. Stark."

"OK then, Mr. Stark and his little naive daughter. It is finally time to get you too together. I want your company and you want your daughter

don`t you. Easy right, you sign me the company over and you get your daughter. No, actually she will still work with me but, she is pretty she

might be helpful for a play-mate." A middle aged man with black hair says clutching me under his arm.

"Loki, what does this have to do with her?"

"Tony, did I make myself clear? You sign over the company and your daughter might be safe home."

"Or else?"

"We will hunt you down, both of you. Or I need you to watch this(he goes over to Luke and whispers something in his ear).

"Mr. Stark this is for you(he slit my throat with the metal blade)!

"ALAIA! What have you done Loki?You crazy mother f****ing son of Bulls***!" Tony yelled outraged.

"This is not the only thing we will do! _You will be next, you know Stark when I ordered the hit on you killing your daughter , I was worried that I was_

_killing the golden goose, your daughter. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived it, I can imagine the shock having your daughter killed in_

_front of you,well that is leaving one last golden egg to give, you. You really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you? Your father,_

_he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"_

"It would be a very good one if your were not on it`s surface taking up space!"

"Tony, this is no joking matter, I would get that stack of dollar bills to pay for her funeral."

"Listen Loki, if you want victims you might as well just kill me now, it is a good opportunity."

"No, Stark you will take the victims and I will pay for the funerals."

"What is this leading to?"

"Your daughter is not dead for now, you will finish her off!" he hands the knife over.

I could feel tension in the air, dad is breathing hard. I am lying on the cold marble floor. I can feel Luke watching me. I am waiting in about five

minutes I feel somebody open the door with a slam. High-heels walk down the staircase lit with candles. They are covered with blood, I feel

the co-ordinates 1st step, 5m from the ground she is decreasing. I hear Loki laugh with a very evil laugh.

"Is she your savior Stark? A woman? Perhaps your...fiance?" Loki says teasingly."

"She has nothing to do with this!"

As if in an action movie, I hear a body fall down. Then a second, then a third. The woman comes to me and picks me up.

"Are you the fiance...?" I ask. Man, I sound as if I had like 10 shots.

"There is time for that later, for now I need you not to panic, not to scream. Just to keep silent. I need to call the police and let them know

about a possible murder."

"Murder? Why who died?!"

"It`s not the people that I wanted to."

"I am sorry, that is not very helpful. Wait what? My dad was killed by some ass-hole?"

"That leaves you and me and a mystery to solve."

"Excuse me?!I am not solving anything. I am going home to do something very important, I am not standing in a room full of dead or dying

people." I stand up and head to the exit. I exit the ball-room and run and start my car. The woman is coming after me. Her red-hair is waving

and her emerald dress is waving back.

"I forgot to ask what your name is!" she calls.

"Alaia T. Stark. I was, I am not sure who I am anymore, it is a confusing story."

"Well, I am Virginia Potts, well Pepper, that is what your dad used to call me. I can use a ride..."

"Find somebody else, I am not heading to Malibu downtown strip-club."

"What makes you say that?" she calls as I am heading outside the gates of the party palace. I middle-finger her back. I drive in rage-mode home.

I got home, it feels very empty as if a part of it is missing. I change into a Pokemon sweater and jeans with destroyed All-Stars. I run over to

the garage, where dad`s computer is. I manage to get the password and I hack into it. I put the Google-glasses. I start to access his email. I

read through a lot of emails until I found what I wanted. An email from Loki. It is marked as private and as to be read once, I click on it. Access

denied! I start the car up and return to the party palace. I grab a small fold-able rifle and bullets, some documents I found , money,a rope with

a laser window-opener and my phone and put them in a small military style of bag. I get the car started and drive as fast as I can back to the

party palace. I manage to gain access to the same hidden room using the rope and break into the room. I see Loki and Luke drinking

champagne on velvet couches in front of a TV, dad is not present. I revere myself down and see Pepper and dad kiss. I am standing mid-air

without the laser holding me. I fall 2 stories down and fall on some turf. The music is playing from inside. I manage to stand-up. I head over in

dad`s direction.

"I see you are over the random habit of the girl visitors, you have settled on one!" I say loudly.

"Alaia?" dad turns around and runs in my direction I run in his and we hug, he is spinning with me like when I was a little kid.

"See I told you he was fine." Pepper says.

"You are the one who said he was dead!"

"We were planning to get back on Loki, we need you." Pepper says.

"Are you in or are you out?" Tony says.

"I am IN, I want to kick some ass! Do you need a ride?"

"OK, tomorrow we are going to the Grand Canyon Loki said he will be there to escape." Dad says.

The next morning I grab a Louis Vuitton suitcase and we get on the private plane parked on the roof, Pepper is sitting there reading

newspapers. Dad is still not present he is getting something from his office and his toy-store(the garage). He appears in a suit and sunglasses

dragging a huge suit-case and his Iron man suit. He climbed the metal stairs.

"That is the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Pepper exclaimed, she ran over to help.

"That should not be touched unless it is by a professional!" he dropped the suit-case and hugged it as if it is his teddy-bear. Pepper grabbed

the suit-case. I went outside and lifted my Porsche up using my defying gravity power. I got it on the roof and got my keys out my hand. I got

in it and drove it in the car section of the plane. I got out and ran back up.

"Car is in the car section and I think we are...ready to go!" I called the pilot over. He sat behind his seat. Dad was talking to Pepper in the

back of the plane, they were fighting

_"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all this again."_

_"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening, no charity, nothing to sign. There's this mission, and nothing else."_

_"Is that so? Well, then I quit!"_ she started to leave.

_"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. Now that I'm trying to protect the people I've put in harm's way,_

_you're going to walk out?"_

_"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it."_ She starts to head out.

_" I shouldn't be alive... unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper! I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's_

_right." _Tony puts a hand over his heart as if he is giving a vow.

" What do you know what to do, smoke pot?(they stared at me as if they were telling me to shut the hell up) I am sorry to interfere." I said.

Pepper passed by me and walked out the plane.

In a few hours we arrived in Arizona, more specifically the Grand Canyon. Pepper had decided to come back after a long thought outside. It

was a beautiful sunny day. I walked around with dad and Pepper took the car to the hotel.

_"If I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck. She'd always be worrying I was going to die, yet so proud of_

_the man I've become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me..."_

"Don`t you have one like that, I mean Pepper..."

"Who did you think I was talking about?"

Suddenly a blond girl comes up to dad`s face and screams:

_"Tony!Remember me?"_

_"Sure don`t!_" dad walks by her.

"Anyways, yeah I was talking about Pepper."

_"Shame you had to bring Pepper into this. I would have preferred she live..."_

"Why you don`t think she will make it out alive?" he says concerned removing his sunglasses.

"Not exactly, I think she was right in the plane. Tony, this is a suicide mission! I don`t know if you realize this, but it is. I am not talking about

you only, me and Pepper it is for all of us!"I explain loudly almost screaming.

_"I don`t know what this is called but I call it being a super-hero."_

"Since when are you the super-hero type? I know you as the hero of Playboy, hero of craps and the hero of wasting money other than

that..."

"How do I tell Pepper my true identity?"

"Are you asking me that?"

We pass by the hotel after a long walk, we see Pepper hanging out with two girls, they are laughing and then Pepper points in dad`s

direction, the other two gasp. The all start to get edgy at each other.

_"See what happens when you hang out with my ex-girlfriends?"_dad calls from the other side of the street, he is walking with me, I look at the

other two girls, one is blond and the other is a brunette. My mom was a blond with dark green eyes, one of the girls looked slightly like her...

_"You are such a jerk!"_ Pepper calls

"If jerk is to state fact then yes, if jerk is to be searching for the perfect girl than this is man nature." He says as he is walking towards them.

"I think it is called being a player!" I say sarcastically.

Pepper rolled her eyes and went somewhere with the girls. That left me and dad to go to the hotel room. We went to the reception. A blond

girl was there, she was wearing sun-glasses. As soon as my dad came over, she pulled him by the tie and gave him a full-on kiss. I felt so

awkward just standing there.

"Lina?! What are doing here?"

"Well, Stark I needed a job away from the press they found out about our night and started calling me a prostitute.I started work here, it`s

pretty calm. I saw you and I couldn`t hold my lips away from you."

"Now you know how I feel!" I say.

"Well, it was nice to see you can I have the key?"

"...to the room, not to the other place!" I say from behind his back.

"Right!"

Lina hands the key over and we wave good-bye. Pepper is back and asks Lina she looks at dad and sighs. I ran down and leave dad talking

on and on about Christine. Pepper looks horrified. She saw Lina and dad and heard the whole story.

"They spent a night...in the same bed!?" she says stutering.

"Honestly, yes that is why Lina is here instead of in Malibu."

"Your dad is a very interesting person, he wants to get married and yet goes around sleeping with other people, and who is Lina?"

"As far as I know, Lina is a prostitute." I start to nod my head. Pepper and I walk silent to the elevator and get to the penthouse of the hotel.

Pepper rings the bell and soon dad walked out and let us in.

" I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that

I'm a would be outlandish and, uh, fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public..."

"Tony, what are you talking about?" I say as I walk in the door in the expensive rancho style apartment. There is a lot of cactus plants, cow

skins and leather.

" I am trying to think of how to tell Lina the fact why we are here."

"You don`t know how to talk to people, let me go instead of you." I suggest.

"Alaia, you are a girl and second I do know how to talk to people!" he starts to sit in a chair spilling water over himself.

"Listen Tony, I can tie my hair up and I doubt she will recognize she is too obsessed with you, I can get a shirt of yours, put some All-Stars on

and some baggier jeans. I can erase the lipstick and yeah."

"Stark, I would listen to the kid." Pepper says in his face.

In the mean-time I am changed with a big shirt and baggy jeans with All-Stars. I tied my hair and made it short and put some hair gel, with an

eye-liner I drew a mustache and a small beard on. I walked out the bathroom, I did slightly look like him. I went back in and drew the little mole on his side.

"This is ridiculous!" I say with my hands on my hips.

"You offered, this is just like business(he laughs) this is going to be fun!"

I close the door and walk around the hallway, like my dad. I get in the elevator and walk down to the reception desk. I see Lina, she is

reading something. I walk over to her leaning on the desk like he does, I ring the bell.

"TONY!" she screamed hysterically.

" Hi, yeah I came to tell you something. Look, I came to say good-bye." I say in a manly voice, it actually sounds kind of like Tony.

"Oh, Tony(she kisses me full on the lips, this is SO stressful) you can never say good-bye to this(she gives me one more)!"

"You can it is not exactly easy I need to go, my daughter is upstairs so I will see you later, hey maybe tonight we can repeat our

night." What am I thinking, my last drink was 5 hours ago, I doubt whisky is that strong.

"I guess, anytime!" she says flirty.

I walk up the stairs, poor dad what did I get him into. Well, poor me! I had to make-out with a girl that is like double my age! I get to our floor

panting. I ring on the door-bell and Pepper opens the door. Dad is reading a newspaper, he looks up and sees me.

"I see you had fun down-stairs." He looks at me, he is laughing his head off.

"What is so funny?(I run to the bathroom my face is covered in red lipstick) OH HOLY S***!"

"How did it go?" Pepper asks.

"Full on! Anyways, I got dad a...play-date!"

"You what?!" dad drops the newspaper and stomps over to me.

"I...screwed up and totally embarrassed myself. Dad, I had to make-out with a woman double my age."

"Who cares, we are going out tonight, Pepper and I are going for steak."

"Are you leaving me alone, no, wait tonight Lina is coming over!"

Dad just winks at me and goes over to Pepper and kisses her. They head-out.

"Tomorrow we are heading over back to Malibu."

"Well, awesome!"

They head out the door as soon as they leave, I get a light-bulb. I head to get changed I get into a small black dress and my black Manolo

Blahniks. I grab a green hand-bag and stuff money, money and more money in it. I reach the lobby and enter the night of Arizona. I get in the

navy-blue Porsche. I head over to the exclusive casino, the most expensive in town. I am ready to rob Arizona. I show my ID card to the guard

and he lets me in. Music is blasting and people are either laughing or gambling. I head over to the bar and get myself a Bloody Mary. I am all

set, I go to the craps table. I sit in a seat. I am the only girl, some dude pushed me. Well, nobody gets to push me like that! I stand up and

wait for his turn. I pour martini on him. He looks very surprised at me. I push him away from the table. I take his stop. I start playing, OK so I

lost the 1st few rounds. I gambled away a lot of money. A lot of people were starting to wonder how I had so much money.

"Shame you had to loose so much money!" A strong looking man says to me, he is standing to my right, he is a beige and blue suit.

"_Worse things have happened.I mean what is worse loosing the money or not caring about it?_" I say casually.

"How old are you?"

"I am 18, illegal to be here and yet the guard let me in."

"What is your name?" he yells over the music.

"Joanna Peterson." I yell back.

In the mean-time he had bet, he put the card he was betting. He bet on me, alright then. In the end of the night, I had basically robbed the

casino. I had gotten 5 million dollars from everybody. I played every game and turned out the winner. At five in the morning, I got in my car, I

was sent away like a champ, with applause. I was not even tired, I drove over to the hotel and got up in my room. Dad was sleeping with

Pepper, they looked so cute together. I had forgotten my phone, 10 missed calls from dad and 5 from Pepper. I fell asleep the minute I threw

myself on the bed. At about ten o`clock Pepper woke me up.

"Where were you?"

"Money, money everywhere!" I mumble in my sleep, I start to laugh my head off. Pepper rushes over to dad and wakes him up. He is standing

in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Your daughter is drunk as hell!" Pepper says concerned. I am still laughing my head off and talking non-sense. This is the fifth time I have

gotten drunk but it is the first time I have got myself drunk on cocktails and not some harder alcohol. Dad looks at me and chuckles, I am still

talking non-sense. He sees a rugged suit-case by the door. He opens it and sees the 5 million dollars.

In a few hours after that we were on the plane heading home, as soon as the plane landed paparazzi, journalists and camera-men

surrounded us.

"It`s good to be back!" dad said as he was climbing down the metal stairs. I opened the car section and drove the car out, I put all the suit-

cases in. I drove us all home and as soon as we got back we all fell asleep on the couch. That is not very interesting.

Next morning we all got ready to go to my night in the casino I was ready to begin fresh, giving jobs, signing documents,dad was at

a go-cart race and I was the boss, I got his office. I drove myself to work and got in his office, glass and metal. The glass window was over-

looking Los Angeles and I stood by the window. I turned the TV and put the channel that was airing the race. I sat at the computer and read

through my email. In something like ten minutes the announcer called"Tony Stark, boss at Stark Industries".

_"Go get`em boss!"_ I called at the TV. I stopped reading the emails and watched at the TV, OK dad was really good he was right about to finish

the race, tension rised. He was at a turn when suddenly, something terrible happened. His car flipped over and broke into bits. I put my hand

over my mouth, this was not happening! It can`t be true. I stopped the TV, paused it. I looked at the image of the car flipping and slidding

across the asphalt. I looked carefully at the people. I spotted a very familiar Rhodey?! This was no accident, this was planned very

carefully, somebody knew his agenda and somebody knew that he was going to participate. This was a planned murder, or at least an

attempt.

"Pepper?" I called into the phone.

"Yeah, Alaia?" she replied.

"Listen Pepper, were you watching the go-cart race the one dad was participating in?"

"No, why?"

"Listen, I am sending you some footage, watch it...now!"

"OK, I got it and I am watching it now..."

"Right, I can hear it, watch carefully...now" I hear the car crash and flip and then slide on the asphalt. Pepper was silent.

"I don`t know what to say Alaia. I really don`t. Who do you think did such a thing. Loki?"

"Not exactly, the somebody is in this building. He is related to me, I think it might be uncle Rhodey?"

"Why?"

"He wants to get promoted, get the money and the house. He wants us all dead."

"Wait, I think I can see dad`s face, I am watching CNN. He is giving an interview, he looks beat-up but I think he is fine."

"I am watching..."

_" I have a lot of apologies to make... Nothing's been the same since New York. You experience things, and then they're over. I can't sleep, and when I_

_do I have nightmares. Honestly, there's a hundred people who want to kill me. I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without..."_ Tony says

from the TV. If we wait until we are ready, we might as well wait until infinity.

OK, I have the 2nd part ready and I will try uploading it as soon. It`s just that I am travelling tomorrow and I might not have Internet but if I

do have Internet I will type it and submit it so that people don`t wait. I accept all types of feed-back. It`s OK, I don`t get angry and frustrated

at negative comments because all feed-back helps.

Alaia S.


	2. Chapter 2:The plan of the trip

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and here I am with a part 2. This one has some action but not as much but it was fun to write. The last one had kind of a cliff-hanger and I am happy you liked that. I will continue to use the original lines from the story they are in _italics _.I am happy you like the story and so here it is...

Previously:" I have a lot of apologies to make... Nothing's been the same since New York. You experience things, and then they're over. I can't sleep, and when I do I have nightmares. Honestly, there's a hundred people who want to kill me. I hope I can protect the one thing I can't live without..." Tony says from the TV. If we wait until we are ready, we might as well wait until infinity.

Present: OK, so dad was alive, Pepper managed to overcome shock and I managed to escape a serious fit. I threw myself back in dad`s chair _and_ poured some whisky. I forgot a binder, I reached over it was on the window, the wind blew and the papers flew out. S***! I remembered my super-powers, might as well go get them. I jumped out and slowed the flying power, I landed perfectly in-front of a seven year old boy that dropped his ice-cream.

"Are there more lunatics like you up there?!" he said stuttering, I might have given him a slightly wrong example but oh well, the best memories come from the craziest ideas.

"Oh y-e-s! Many in fact, but see it`s my job to save stuff..." I said then I thought I was revealing too much so I made a slight escape by throwing the ice-cream man a 50$.

"Get this kid a triple ice-cream with a syrup and sprinkles of it`s choice!" I commanded and left the kid. I got the papers and went back to work I was greeted by my dear secretary Stane, Obadiah Stane. He greeted me with a big folder.

"Alright, Miss Peterson you have these papers to sign as Mr. Stark is not present. Also, you have a meeting with Mr. Putin."

"My dear friend(I pat him on the back) _I don`t care about any liberal agenda anymore it`s boring!_ Come on Stane, loosen up there is absolutely no need to panic the meeting is-"

"Now!"Stane said in a hurrry glancing at his watch. He said and pushed me in the elevator. The rest of my work day was stressful and very boring. Please, I had to discuss the stock-market of Stark Industries in Russia- with Putin and I felt so awkward, I was taller than him! It was like that until a news crew popped up in-front of the building. I went to see who they were all fumbling about-dad, of course. Flashes were flashing and people were shoving in their micro-phones. I went behind him and pulled him in. Once again, I had to fulfill my duties as a personal body-guard and that is not my job even though I trained kick-box and I was actually pretty good. After two hours of disussing business with dad and Stane I was groggy. I got in my dark-blue Porsche and sped away. In my rear-view mirror I saw somebody following me, a Mercedes in Black and behind the wheel was Loki. I stopped abruptly and the follower almost crashing into us. Loki and Luke stepped out. I followed suite and slammed the door I saw Tony get out and slam the door causing the car to shake a bit. I approached Luke, and pulled out a pistol from his leather jacket I pulled it to his head.

"_Tony I swear I am going to blow his face off!"_I said aggresivly.

"Be my guest!" Tony said with a sarcastic smile.

"_You think you are so smart?!" Loki said approaching dad._

_"Loki, that`s the thing about us, smart guys we cover our asses!" _Tony and I get in the car in a rush and Tony steps on the pedal sending us glued to our seats. Loki continue to follow us but soon he lost us. When we got home I headed over to the pool, nah I need to learn how to shoot those blue-fires before something else blows up I put on my suit and set up some the head-phone I heard a voice, then I heard heavy metal steps- I see dad also wanted to become Iron-Man at this time of the day. I put his call through.

"Did I screw up?" Tony says in an almost wailing voice.

"No, of course not! I mean, in what context?"

"In the context of me being a dad and a future husband."Tony says.

"Still not, but I don`t think you should ask me that I blew up a golden car, drink like mad and gamble I doubt mom would be happy."

"She is perfect, Pepper I mean and your mom never loved me the way Pepper does. Your mom just wanted a kid from me to show off."

"Are you offending mom?" I say strictly.

"...no...wait you are guilt-tripping me aren`t you?" He says and attempts to blast me.

"_Is that all you got, a cheesy line and an unsucessful shot?!"_I say laughing.

"_Sweetheart that could be the name of my autobiography!"_ Tony says and tries again to blast me.

"If I was writing your biography I would call it `Life and Times of the Rich Playboy-Tony Stark`"

"S***! I forgot something! Dummy get here and open me up(Dummy opens him and Tony runs inside)." I get Dummy to open me up too and go inside, I sit down around the glass-table Tony serves me a gross green dish.

"What is that supposed to be?!" I say indicating the dish.

"It is supposed to be your lunch!"

"_Did you just make that?"_I say questioning.

"_Yeah, where do you think I was for three hours this morning?"_

_"_God bless Pepper but is this edible?" I said doubtfully.

"It`s supposed to be, I mean it only contains stuff from the kitchen-nothing bad right?"

"Yo, Tony I don`t know if you remember but the kitchen of this house is the kingdom of alcohol and you also keep car fuels in the kitchen-dangerous!"

"That`s good enough I mean it`s healthy!" Tony exclaimed and poured some in a green glass bowl.

"I will cook something else before either you or I need to call 911 due to food poisoning." I open the kitchen door and put a chair on it to keep it opened, I opened up the fridge-no food of course, he had used it all to make his'wonderful' meal.

"What are you doing tonight?" I call from the kitchen.

"Nothing much, wanna work on the suits?" Tony says flatly.

"Listen you are not the center of my universe neither is the whole suit idea, you weren`t expecting that huh?"I said crossly.

"You need to be ready, you haven`t kick-boxed in a long time. Wanna train?"

"Fine, I can`t say no to that." I mumbled and headed to the boxing ring, I put bandages on my hands and rubbed them in talc and slipped the red boxing gloves on. I started beating the big sac and unknowing my power blood started to stain. S***! Now, I had to wear bandages, why did this have to happen every time? Tony sighed and climbed on the ring.

"_You are not the big gun, you just have it."_Tony said admiring my improvement.

"_Yeah, I call that being bad-ass!"_I said taking off the gloves and plopping myself on the soft blue mat. I leaned my head back and groaned, my hands hurt like hell, I did spend 15 minutes beating a hard sack with all my might. What could I do, I was angry!

"Do me a favor will you?" Tony exclaimed as he sat down next to me.

"What is it?"

"The magnet(he indicated to the electro-magnet)change it."

"I am not your surgeon!"I said looking in his dark brown eyes, I could see my reflection. Sweat running down my face and my eyes filled with competitiveness.

"Well, I will call you when I am dying you have proved to be of big help!" Tony says sarcastically.

"Pepper is home, sir." Jarvis says in his mono-tone voice. He runs the house rumor has it that dad built him when he was 12. I doubt it`s true but it might. Pepper appears and she is looking angry-this can`t be good.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world by now!" She says indicating Tony.

"Huh, and I thought that by having your own plane it`s supposed to follow suite with your own schedule."Tony says arrogantly.

"Rhodey is waiting for you to board the plane for 3 hours, 3 hours Tony! Have you waited for that long, how about you Alaia, have you?!" she says crossed.

"I have! When I was waiting to get my hair done." I said excited that I have thought of an answer.

"And I see that not did they do it but they also dyed it black to not show your true color." Pepper says thoughtfully. Tony stood up and went up to her, she turned out taller than him.

"S***! OK, Pepper you win this round but I swear I will get you for that! Now, have you packed my bags?"

"No! I told you one week ago that you are Rhodey are flying to Afghanistan for a missile demonstration. Oh, Joanna you build the missiles right(I nod) OK, they will want to know the more technical bits. Like, how the missiles that fly are set off."pepper says checking her notebook. I let my body flop on the blue mat.

"It`s called rockets and atoms."I mumble and face-palm.

Thanks for the reviews and I know that this is a short chapter but I promise the next will be longer and more interesting. Don`t forget to review, thanks for the support!

Alaia S.-ATS


	3. Chapter 3:War planning in the war-zone

Hey guys, new chapter! Woo-hoo! So this chapter is really awesome in my opinion, I got a new character and I promise this will be longer than the last! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!

I parked my Porsche in-front of a white plane that has a big SI in gold on the side. Rhodey, Pepper and Stane and a few stewardesses stood besides the plane. I came out and waved, I threw my hat and Rhodey caught it. Tony came out in a suit with aviators in slow motion. I took my leather gloves off. I walked and shook hands with everybody. When I got to Rhodey he looked at me sourly.

"What`s the problem?" I say awkwardly.

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."Rhodey says flatly.

"It's funny, I though with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me." I say sarcastically.

"Alaia, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out..."Pepper chimes in.

" I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" I say raising my eyebrows completely ignoring Pepper and continuing the talk I was leading with Rhodey. Tony stepped in and started arguing with Rhodey that he was bothering me, as a punishment Rhodey had to get the luggage. I went in the plane, inside the whole interior was white and golden. There was a big couch, plasma TV, table, a bed and a stripper pole I am guessing from dad`s party days which I don`t think are over. Oh well, I will live it off- I was used to everything. I opened up my phone and checked my email, nothing new. I will have a bit of fun, I blasted the TV and started going around the pole dancing to "Shut up and Drive". I was right about to get dirty when I saw Tony, Rhodey and Pepper all standing at the door-way of the plane staring at me in awe. I turned off the TV and pulled my skirt down slightly. They ruined the fun, except Tony who got red on the cheeks.

"Keep going Joanna, get the party started!" Tony called. In return he got a slap from Pepper and a mean look from Rhodey. We all took our seats and the plane left for Afghanistan. A stewardess called Marie came over to our table, meaning mine, Tony`s and Rhodey`s. Pepper chose to sit alone.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, Rhodey!" Tony said innocently

" Good morning Mr. Stark." the stewardess smiled.

" Hi(dad said to a stewardess) I said I was sorry."

" Hot towel?" the stewardess chimed.

"You don't respect yourself so I know you don't respect me..."Rhodey moaned.

" ...I respect you..." Tony said after a long pause" ...so I'm just your baby sitter. so when you need your diaper changed(the stewardess gave Tony a hot towel) "Thank you!"Tony flashed a smile and the stewardess ran away red-faced.

" Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, OK?" I said smartly.

"Hey! Heat up the Saki will ya? Thanks for reminding me." Tony winked.

" I'm not talking about a... we're not drinking we're working right now." Rhodey remarked shocked.

" You are institutionally incapable of being responsible." Rhodey remarked.

" It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a night cap here." Tony said.

" Are we talking about your night cap boss, or just a normal one?" I said laughing, Tony shot me a shut up look so I hid my hands and continued listening to the conversation.

" Hot Saki?" the Marie stewardess offered.

_" Yes, 3 please."_ Dad said and smiled nicely.

_" No... just... I'm not drinking. I don't want any."_ Rhodey protested. Tony and I gave each other a toast for good-luck. In six hours, we arrived in Afghanistan. Apparently I had fallen asleep because I remember Pepper waking me up. I looked around, got my hand-bag and walked out the plane. I saw men in army uniforms and then there was the missile waiting to be shown to the world. I stepped out and took off my sun-glasses. I looked around at the men, they were impatient. I climbed to the podium, cleared my throat.

_"They say that the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far. I present to you the newest in Stark Industries' Fighter line. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee, the bad guys won't even wanna come out of their caves. Ladies and gentlemen, for your consideration...the Terminator Fire missile!"_ I went over and pushed the button. A huge rocket come out with a leash off fire like a comet and fired many little rockets and they exploded. A wave of dust came over with full might like an atomic bomb. So this was what I worked on for 3 months, sure it was going to kill some people but that is my job-a professional double-sided murderer but I got money for it so I am...the same thing double-sided assassin cause I got money for doing so. The presentation was over, the army guys came over and we all opened a bottle of champagne.

"To Peace!" I said raising a glass. That was my presentation, we went home after that leaving those people with my master-piece. I am really proud of my Terminator Fire missile since I build the proto-type. Uh, hello my first reading book was an engineering and mechanics text-book for grade 9. The plane landed, journalists surrounded us like usual. We managed to escape quickly, Tony and I went home. The moment I got in the door, I jogged down to the garage.

"Hey Jarvis!"

"Hello Miss Stark. How can I help you?"

"Turn my computer on and get my keyboard up." I said and my computer lit up. A blue keyboard appeared on the table. I spun myself and sat on the metal chair. I started listening to music and checking my Tumblr account when the power went out. I groaned and took a deep breath. A match lit up in the corner, I turned my chair.

"Hello?" I called into the darkness, this was getting very creepy. First, the power goes out then a match is lit up in a room when a moment ago there was nobody.

"Good evening, the power is out there is no use calling Jarvis."a deep voice came from the direction of the light. I got up and walked towards the stranger.

"Uh, I am aware of the fact that the power is out but how come you are here, what do you want from me?" I asked my voice trembling.

"Huh, you must be Alaia. Oh you are like your father-you would do anything for money. I know your father, Tony very well. I was his friend but then after New York he must have forgotten me. Well, my name is Nick Fury and I am here with a request for you."

"Dad hasn`t mentioned you and I am not sure you..."

"Shut up! Talk when you are asked. I gave your father the chance to be Iron-Man. I am here to make you a super-hero, what do you choose an empty life or a meaningful death?"the dark man said in a dead serious voice. I could see he had an eye-patch but that was not the thing that shocked me, it was the question-it was one of those life changing questions that hit you like a base-ball bat at the ball game and then the home-run is unsure.


	4. Chapter 4:Hero is created

OK, new chapter! This is getting interesting but I want to ask you guys if you like the story, and I should add anything. How do you like the characters and the plot, by the way?

Previously: "Shut up! Talk when you are asked. I gave your father the chance to be Iron-Man. I am here to make you a super-hero, what do you choose an empty life or a meaningful death?"the dark man said in a dead serious voice. I could see he had an eye-patch but that was not the thing that shocked me, it was the question-it was one of those life changing questions that hit you like a base-ball bat at the ball game and then the home-run is unsure. I walked up to him in the eyes, they were brown and had a fiery look under the light of the match. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I don`t know what you want from me. Why me? Can`t you choose somebody else because honestly, I am not the hero type. I need a hero I can`t be a hero!" I said almost laughing at my answer to such a dead serious question. The stranger pulled out a knife and pointed it i my direction I stepped back.

"You can be the hero you need. You father wasn`t the hero type either. You are just like him, too busy to look at the world besides yourself?No huh! Well, you already killed somebody, your mom Mayra Bentley right. Oh, I still remember the day I saw it on the news- you were intending to do it, except why would a ten-year old child know there are cameras when they were planning murder? You didn`t, the world knows who you are, and they have seen who you are- you were in a mad house for two years when you were let out you killed Mayra and you should have been sent back- I mean, come on who would believe that you had the power to control a car by messing up the engine. You have a strong magnet connection that`s why you build your own cars. Anyways, I did and I was right about to go bail you out of trouble but I learned your dad had taken care of that, he bribed the police to let go of daddy's girl. Well, that lasted for one year and then you were back in the nut-house, but you broke out. Then you took the name Joanna Peterson to cover your true identity-mass murderer Alaia Stark. You are born to be a super-hero!" the man said deeply looking into me as if to look into my soul.

"What you said was true, OK I admit but I didn`t kill Mayra on purpose even though she was the one that sent me to the mad house in the first place. Please, don`t talk about my childhood I am trying to forget it."

"Don`t forget who you are, then your life becomes a lie! I have a mission for you, save some people prove you are in the game!"

"What is the mission?"

"Go to Sunset Boulevard and go to Casino Royal there is a bomb that needs to be eliminated, take the suit. Oh you need a hero name!"

"Veronica Shadow, there(I got my Iron-Man suit on except mine is black and blue) I am going but this is only because of you!" I said and flew over to Casino Royal. I broke in the door, all the players were staring at me.

"What do you want, I am here to save you not to harm you, where is the ward-robe room?" I said cautiously. They all showed me the way mechanically, I blew them a kiss and went in, the alarm went off. Soon enough, the police came. They came in and started shooting, soon they stopped.

"My turn!" I said and unleashed my flame-throwers, a clock was ticking-the bomb! Soon, the place blew up to the facades. I remember waking up the next morning and took off my helmet.

"That went...amazing!" I said looking around at the destruction I caused, everything was black and papers were burning-money. It looked like a hell-hole. I walked around, there was no sign of the place this used to be except the flickering sign outside. I guess I shouldn`t have taken off my suit because the moment I walked outside somebody recognized me and soon journalists were surrounding me. They saw the casino I walked out off and started questioning and taking pictures.

"Ms. Peterson are you involved in this mess?"

"Is Stark Industries involved?"

"What happened last night?" I passed through them but stopped when I heard one very tight question:

"Is Mr. Stark involved in prostitution and pedophilia?" Well, that blew the rocket off the chain. I started to breath heavily and looked at the reporter who said this s***! He was a young boy that looked at me surprised and his eyes were filled with anxiety. I pulled him by the tie, kissed his neck and the next moment stuck my hand in his stomach and kicked him in the soft spot with all my might.

"I seriously hope you didn`t plan having kids!" I spat in his face and ran, the crowd of people chasing me. Running I dialed my dad`s driver.

"Hi Hogan!"

"Hello miss, why do you sound out of breath?"

" I...am...jogging with some friends. Can you pick me up in-front of SI but it has to be quick because my friends can`t wait to catch up to my pace." I said out of breath. I reached Stark Industries and immediately dove for the door, the moment I jumped in Hogan closed the door.  
" I didn`t know you had become so social!" Hogan said sarcastically indicating the crowd.

" I got in detention by the pack." I said and adjusted myself in the back seat. In one hour we got home, Tony jogged down the stairs carrying his iPad.

"Massacre in Casino, evidence shows a robotized suit entering the casino and Stark Industries Vice-President Joanna Peterson exiting the mass-death zone, later Miss. Peterson brutally harmed a BBC reporter. Witnessed show Miss Peterson flirting with the reporter and then the damage was done." Tony read off, he then opened a magazine and read "Joanna Peterson-LA`s New Bad Girl, what do you say to that?"

"About the casino, it sounds like somebody stepped in and did your job for you!" I said in a sassy tone.

"Alaia, what about the reporter?"

"Dad, he was offending you and do you really think you are the only super-hero out there?" I said slamming the front-door.

What do you guys think? I would like to hear ideas on how to continue and if you like the characters. I hope you like it and don`t forget to review. Thank you!

Alaia S.


	5. Chapter 5: Star love

This is a really sweet chapter, I had so much butterflies when I wrote it.

Previously: "Massacre in Casino, evidence shows a robotized suit entering the casino and Stark Industries Vice-President Joanna Peterson exiting the mass-death zone, later Miss. Peterson brutally harmed a BBC reporter. Witnessed show Miss Peterson flirting with the reporter and then the damage was done." Tony read off, he then opened a magazine and read "Joanna Peterson-LA`s New Bad Girl, what do you say to that?"

"About the casino, it sounds like somebody stepped in and did your job for you!" I said in a sassy tone.

"Alaia, what about the reporter?"

"Dad, he was offending you and do you really think you are the only super-hero out there?" I said slamming the front-door.

Present: Tony walked up to me and looked at me in the face. He threw his glass cup at my feet. I jumped and spat in face.

"Everybody deserves a second chance, but I guess not all people do!" I yelled. Tony looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I protected you, I tried to. I stood up for you, I fighted for you! Do you honestly love all those Maxim Girls more than you love me? I did everything for you. That`s why Pepper left, you didn`t love her properly. You are impossible!" I cried and ran up the stairs. The moment I reached my room my phone rang- unknown number.

"Hello?" I called cautiously barely picking up.

"Um, hello. It`s me." A man`s voice said.

"Who is...me?"

"Me is Luke, Alaia is this your number?"

"No, that`s why you can hear my voice. This is absolutely not my number, it`s 911."I said sarcastically.

"Look, I am very sorry that I left you lying there. It`s because of my dad. That is not who I am, the person I really am is the one in the car, and I remember you as the girl in the car not the one that almost shot me on the high-way." Luke said almost crying.

"Luke, what do you want from me? If you want to sleep with me, it`s a no situation, I am not an easy girl. I am the type of girl that is not innocent, when I say stop it means stop. Stop! I don`t need your cooing and flirting, you showed me who you are and I followed suite." I say monotonely.

"No, Alaia look...I think about you everyday sometimes I dream of you. I constantly remember the rainy day in the car and the dance we shared. I have had a lot of girls but there is something in you that just completed me. It was like you knew what it is like to be me."

"Oh, you do then you know why I was so eager to kill you like a dirty dog on the high-way. Sadly, the bullet didn`t want to come out. Look Luke, it`s sweet that you think of me and all but I don`t hate you however, I did loose resepct for you when you nearly killed my family that means my dad!" I said almot surprised at my own voice.

"Alaia, are you really going to die alone? You need a knight and that boy will be me. Love is like a fairy-tale, I will be your gallant knight, you my damsel, the fathers are the dragons protecting the lair."

"Luke, I am sorry to say but you have a messed up vision about love. Love is...same shit different boy. Love hurts, no boy keeps their promise, they cheat, they use you, they go off for somebody else when the girl needs them most. Look, I don`t need a guy in my life I am fine on my own!"

"Then you haven`t had a feel of my love, it is always sweet and I don`t cheat!"

"You just said I was different and that you had a lot of girls."I laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a miracle has occured! Alaia Stark just laughed, and yes I did have a lot of girls but they were not at the same time."

"Stars can`t shine without darkness, don`t you wish you could go back when everything was simple?"

"I want to go and do everything on earth...with you."

"Alright, you got me. Damn, I will so regret this but I really want somebody to sleep next to me, warm me up when we gaze at the stars with a kiss, in the morning hug me tightly as if they are going to war, I need somebody to steal my heart. Oh, you are a thief Luke, you stole my heart from the first time I saw you."

"Oh...I will grant you all these and not only, no lies, no cheating, you are the only one to make me feel like this. Why, I am a player but so what...you are irreplaceable."

"Nice to meet you, I am the coach. With me, you will stay forever." I said smiling.

"Can you sneak outside tonight, I hear there will be beautiful stars."

"I will try, come by my window at 10 and I will take you to a magical place. Trust me!"


	6. Chapter 6: Runaways

That night I waited for Luke on my bed. I had decided to take my dinner up to my pretending I was sick. I sighed and waited and texted people, not about Luke he was my dirty, little secret and it was fine that way, I hope. It`s the fact that nobody dies a virgin, life fucks us all-maybe this was my case. Woo-hoo, I threw myself on my bed. All this waiting will kill me alive. Love- what a feeling, fascinating, new, thrilling, yet stupid basically heart-melting. From a hard, stiff girl that had vowed never to love I fell in love during a phone-call. Luke`s voice was just so poisoning, like a drug, you just want him to talk and never stop, going on and on about how you are amazing. Every girl`s dream, then the stars we will watch. Damn, my idols are dead and my enemies are in power, that means Luke. Man, I love bad boys, it`s just that every girl thinks they can fix a bad boy make him good, but not me-bad boys stay bad boys, it`s just sexy and they are very addictive and let`s face facts they have good lips to kiss, and I`m a bad girl thinking back to my public reputation...

About 10:20 Luke arrived at my balcony with a Delta-planner. He unstrapped himself and knocked on my window. I put on a long sweater and stepped on.

"I did expect something fancier from you." Luke said looking over my skinnies, Vans and long sweater.

"Oh, you expected something like...garter socks with a pantyhose. You gotta wait some time before you catch me in something like that." I said a laugh and flashed a playful smile. Luke sat on my balcony and looked at the beautiful sky-line.

"Quite a view, huh?" I sat sitting next to him letting my feet drop.

"I know a better view...and that`s you!" Luke said brushing a hair from my face, I looked up into his blue eyes, closed my eyes and let him tuck away the black lock.

"What do you want me to be for you?"

"I want you to be my favorite hello and my hardest good-bye. I want you to be...you. That`s right! I don`t want you to change a bit about you."

"You already changed can`t be a faker me than the one you created." I said leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh, so I changed you, that...that`s not who you really are?"

"Nope, the girl before the phone call was what I used to call me but...this, I will change one-hundred times to become who I am right now to stay-forever." I said as I put my hand in his.

"You were always this girl, you just didn`t want to believe it." Luke said calmly.

"Are you an idiot, I think I know who I am!"

"No, I just a wild-dreamer."Luke said smiling. Los Angeles looked dazzling this evening, the lights spread, Santa Monica, the amusement park all shone in bright lights, like stars in the dark night sky, like the ones above us. I looked at Luke who was looking at the stars above us, he was talking something quietly.

"What? Do you actually secretly talk to yourself?!" I said gazing at the sky.

"No, I am praying. I am praying we last. I just don`t want us to end quickly like my previous relationships."

"Well, that depends on us."

"I am surprised you didn`t have a boyfriend." Luke says not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Being single means you are strong to wait long enough for what you deserve." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you think you deserve me?"

"I wouldn`t be out with you if I didn`t." I say darkly.

"OK, it was just a question!"

"I know it was. Hey, what do you think about my dad?"I say casually.

"Hahaha, well judging from the press...he is not a very good father."

"What do you mean..."

"Why are you asking, anyways?" Luke finally takes his eyes off the sky and looked at me in a piercing way.

"Well...you prayed that we last, what if we do and get married I want to know what you think of your ftaher-in-law, I mean let`s face it...it`s important."

"You need...to let Tony live and live your own life. Come on, he is your dad-your are not his mother. He can deal on his own, you need to learn to live your own life." Luke says hugging me in a hushed voice.

"I am sorry but I wouldn`t want to be his mother, I would be ashamed of my son! Other than that yes but..." I say quickly. Luke let`s out a quick laugh and kisses me full-on the lips. I gasp and let go...I admit it, my theory about bad boys and good lips proved itself to be right. Luke was an incredibly gifted kisser with years of experience. But what would dad say, oh screw him...it my life-he can`t rule it. This was my moment, my first kiss nobody can ruin it. I followed Luke`s lead and started getting in on it. As if in a movie, apparently the amusement park was having an anniversary and fire-works went up in the sky. This was so drunkening, as if the kiss had a spirit of it`s own that sickly poisoned me, love is so bitter sweet like my favorite champagne.;


	7. Chapter 7: How to keep yourself away

Right, the kiss...that magical moment that every girl longs for and the fire-works that worked out pretty good. But I mean, I gotta tell the whole story even after that which is the trickier part. So, after the kiss...

"Alaia, do you mind lying down next to me? There is no need for a reply, no need for your mind to process anything. In fact, I would prefer it if your heart and mind were not connected. Don`t let your mind tell your heart what to do, let the heart tell the mind-too much thinking is deadly." Luke said pulling me down next to him.

"Thinking is good, it helps you from not doing stupid things."

"Yeah it does, but you can`t be the one saying this. Where was your thinking when you wanted to shoot me, where was your thinking when you kicked that reporter yesterday. See, you are not who you are-it`s visible, your coverup is over." Luke says turning to face me.

"Yes, yes OK you got me, totally got me...I am yours and you are mine."

"...and we are starstruck...but not in that meaning of the word. The stars want us together, we were born for each other, this is true love not anything else. True love is when someone knows your worst and best parts but knowing that chooses to stay with you."

"What is my worst part overthrows the best, would you not love me. True love hurts more than just love because...it is better. How could you possible love me, I am like the fire- I am a freaking pyromaniac with a crazy father, who could love such a sad happening."

"Don`t call yourself a sad happening! Being a pyromaniac you needed the wood to keep your fire burning, you are truly fire. Explosive and snappy, but the fire needed water to make a perfect combination-see, it`s all like...chemistry between us!" Luke exclaimed and kissed me gently.

"Chemistry controls...elements. I wonder if love can be controlled the same way?"

"Of course it can`t, love is on top of that, it`s too powerful. It explodes if you add it to something more powerful such as happiness but like those fireworks, that`s what makes it beautiful. That explosion is what matters, if it`s a flicker then no, but like us, that would be a cannon of true passion." Luke said calmly.

The next morning we were both sleeping on my balcony, holding hands, I rose to blind my eyes under the sun`s blinding rays. I looked around, Luke was next to me when he saw me that I was up he smiled and also rose to begin my morning with an innocent kiss on the cheek. After that, I gave him one on the neck and we were to part before dad caught me with the enemy. That was going to be kind of hard because Luke`s Delta planner was blown away by the wind over-night.

"What the escape plan, Captain. You know these seas!"

"I will go down and get dad`s attention and you will exit through the front-door and meet me in the bushes in front of the house, I will get the car and drive you."

First part was done, Tony was so sleepy that he needed like 5 expressos to wake him up so that was easy, I managed to drive Luke over to his mansion. Except, I had a confrontation that I managed to escape but couldn`t...Luke`s dad.

I drove over, the big English country style estate greeted me. The moment I parked, the front door opened and out came Loki, in a bedroom robe, slippers and a cigar fuming at his mouth. The moment Luke stepped out my car, Loki charged at him in rage-mode. Loki spit in his son`s face and slapped him this caused Luke to tilt and fall on the rumble. To my surprise, Loki started kicking his son in the stomach, Luke started spitting blood. That caused me to explode, I stepped out the car and walked over to Loki holding his hand in mid-air. He was quick and slapped me across the face. I guess he got a better idea because he grabbed me by the hand and led me inside...right in the bedroom. This was it! My worst nightmare, why did I even bother to come? I could have told dad the truth, risk a lecture and cancel the whole idea of me being probably raped by some jerk, let alone my new boyfriends dad. I saw Loki take off his bedroom robe, I looked around the room. I might use my usual excuse.

"Loki, I need to go to the bathroom!"

"I will risk it."

"You will not stop me from fulfilling my natural needs!" I said and shot a canon-ball at him. I hit him in the slipper, Loki panicked. I started to unlock the door and ran out, the front-door was deeply locked. I stood and looked around until I saw Loki starting to run after me. I ran to the elevator but ran up the stairs the used the food elevator to get down. Then I dashed out the back door and straight into my car. I remembered Luke so I picked him up and threw him in the back seat. Loki came out right after I left the drive-way. Now, we were safe! The car sped to 250km/h sending us glued to our seats, dust steaming after us.

"Thank you, for saving...me. I will be forever in your debt." Luke says spitting out some blood breathing heavily.

"Don`t! You offered me the world when I had mine, now you are my world." I said looking at him, placing his hand in mine.

"I can offer you more than the world,I can offer you...the universe!" Luke said and gestured me to pull over. When I did, we kissed again, except this time it started raining. We stood there, Luke turned on the radio, awesome"Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson". Not the perfect kiss song but it was perfect for an upcoming storm. The wind blew hard, the rain got harder but that was unnoticable.

"We can run-away for the night. You know we can...maybe forever." Luke said pulling back and brushing a streak of blood froom my mouth.

"I can`t...I need to stay. Please, Luke. Let time out-run it`s course. Darkness is imprisoning me, you can`t cure me by turning on the light. Luke, I would be thrilled to stay with you. However, I can`t leave my dad-can`t you see...he is important to me. He is my only relative and without me I don`t know what he will do. Tony has completely forgot about New York, the suit needs an upgrade and..he can`t tie his shoelaces without me for God`s sake!" I cry.

"Relax, you...how do you know about the suit?"

"It`s everywhere, a mysterious super-hero that saved New York in a club called the Avengers. Then, 2 nights ago a casino was planned to be bombed but then another super-hero in a suit killed 30 people in an after-math accident. I thought you heard..." Luke says concerned placing his hand on my cheek and stroking it gently.

"Back off! It was you who placed the bomb right, that was you? How could you...and you called the police...what is wrong with you?!" I said brushing his hand off.

"No, I am sorry I didn`t know that was you!"

"What does it matter, does it matter who it is? That`s a pathetic excuse to pay to somebody that provocated somebody to kill thirty!" I cry out and slap Luke across the face. He turns around and kisses me full-on the liss.

"Why do always have to kiss me when I need to say something important?" I say and fold my arms.

"Because a kiss is worth 1000 words..."

"Ugh, why are you so...perfect?!"

"Drive...the police might get pissed off if you are standing in the emergency lane!"

"Right..." I say and speed off. I reached a cheap motel, the receptionist greeted us and gave us a key to a room. When we reached the room we were greeted by pale-yellow wallpaper and a big bed with red sheets. As we were looking at the bed Luke shot me a playful look, I replied with a cold look.

"Don`t even think about it! I am good in bed, I mean I can sleep for days but other than that...I suck!"

"One, you suck in what way and two, have you ever tried to see if you are good?"

"I don`t suck d***s, and no I haven`t tried."

"I will pay you!"

"What do you think I am...a slut cause that`s who I am not. I am anything but a slut!"

"Sleeping with Tony might suggest different, do you even read the press?"

"How could you be so impossible...I will never f*** my dad! The press lies to people, makes them think the wrong things about them. Do you honestly think I killed those thirty people but yet I am accused of it!" I cry and push him back. Luke shoves me into the wall and starts kissing my neck, then starts to act innapropriate.

"Seriously, you need to learn when to stop! The roof-top talk and this...I picked the boy on the roof-top, if that`s how you treated all your other babes I am not surprrised why you had a quick relationship. I am not doing a one-night stand with you!"

"Come on, Alaia! Your dad must be quite experienced in that area of expertise!" Luke says and wiggles his eyebrows. I breath heavily and exhale, this is why he was rented the motel...to get his one-night stand with me.

"Luke, stop!" I cired, well that didn`t help because Luke started to try take my shirt off. I started kicking against the wall managed to push him down using my kick-box skills that lie deep within me. I bust the motel door open and ran in full power, I raced down the stairs then ran out into the sunlight. I turned around whipped my hair to see Luke all red in the face wave and call something. Thinking I kept a reasonable distance.

"Whattcha want?" I called.

"I wanted a kiss and something else..." he says laughing ruffling his hair.

"That`s...uh, not gonna work out that easy with me. See, the kiss is OK but the other-I told you I am not an easy chick. Gotta fight for me, gotta show me your stuff then I will show you mine..." I says brushing my fringe from my eyes.

"That sounds so dirty..."

"That`s the fun about saying it...so, you gonna give me a kiss or should I slip between the fingers, start the car and speed off not even bothering to leave you a taxi?"

"Stay, you are the biggest prize and I like to keep my eyes on the prize."

"Well(I laugh) I like to look at the prize but I also like to get it, so you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna kiss me?" I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Dang, you got that sassy attitude that is so melting in you, where did you get it...your dad?!"

"Got it from myself..damn you just kiss me if you want to so bad!" I say, Luke charges at me and I throw myself in his arms, then he finally gets the kiss he wanted. I just don`t get it, why did he want a kiss he got 2 from me already...

I returned home in about 5 hours, dad greeted me with a sour look, he was holding a camera in his hand and his phone in the other. He had a really tough look on, meaning


	8. Chapter 8: Avenger Initiative

Well, I didn`t upload for some time because it`s summer break and I am kinda busy but anyways here it is...new chapter, with more Tony-yeah, I kinda forgot about him. BTW what do you guys think about him, is he a good dad or a complete disaster?

"I am sorry you hate me, but to tell you the truth I don`t care!" Rhodey called into Tony`s face.

"Oh, fine...fine! Be that way, because that is just so loyal!"

"Loyal? What do you have to do with loyalty!? You are as loyal as a pineapple!" Rhodey cried, well the pineapple comment make Tony laugh so hard he started snorting. Then he saw me standing in the door-way he stopped abruptly. I took a deep breath, and let go.

"Where were you?" Tony asked.

"None of your business!" I said fixing my shirt. I stared at the floor, expecting a rage mode at me.

"Really? Isn`t it?!"

"Oh wow when the f*** did you start caring about me? I was out, could it be anymore obvious?" I say heading down to the garage. I was upset, don`t know why I was just upset and mad. I pulled out my Veronica Shadow suit and started working on it. I had never done this before so I was kind of like Alice, unsure and yet so eager to find out. I put on Ellie Goulding to blast and turned on the computer, plugged in some cables and started work. I was going to make the suit lighter to carry, stronger and with a better targeting system, upgrade some things. I started work. Soon, my phone rang-Aeryn Romanov.

"Hello?"

"Come on, admit it casino is your part! Awesome, you up for a mission!?" Aeryn said excited.

"Ugh, you can`t prove that!" I said working on a small gadget and calculating equations.

"Do you want a mission? God, I can`t believe you are a superhero. That is like unbelievable and I mean there is no reason to deny it. I can`t believe you became so kick-ass. I mean, you...a super-hero! That is so impressive, you have to tell me the details!" Aeryn said excited out her mind.

"Well, I mean...I can`t believe it either, uh, I am not sure if I changed that much and yeah, I am also kinda surprised that I became a super-hero! What about the mission?" I said distracted.

"Yeah, yeah...my mom turned out to be your dad`s notary by the way."

"Dad!"I yelled spinning on my chair.

"Yes! Coming, what do you want?"

"Who is your notary, I need a name."

"Natasha...Romanov...Barton-yeah that it Natasha Romanov Barton."

"Right, when do you have a meeting with her?"

"Today...in one hour!"

"Oh, OK thanks. So, Aeryn can you come over with your mom, then you can tell me about that mission."

"Alright, I can`t believe you are in. I believe Happy is driving us, right?"

"Yeah." I say distracted and in a dreamy voice.

"See you in an hour!"

"Mmm-hmmm!" I said and closed up.

Exactly one hour later, Aeryn and her mom came over. I was about to go down in the basement with Aeryn when I heard an interesting conversation between Tony and Hogan.

"So, we were in the car and then your notary began to change her dress right in front of me. I started watching her, dodged a car and she was like Eyes on the road with this attitude. She`s hot man! I am surprised why you keep up with Pepper when you have this hot b**** that you can f*** wheneever you want!" Happy said watering his mouth in ecstasy.

"I am surprised you can keep your mouth shut actually. But I do want one..." Tony said thoughtfully.

"No." Pepper said coming in, I am sure she got Tony`s wish.

"But..."

"You got me...come on Tony I am going to take a shower and you will join me." Pepper continued.

"Virginia...well, that`s a new offer. " Tony mumbled.

"Woo-hoo! Tony you got an offer, you gonna let her down?"

"Yeah, you see I have a notary meeting. Call me tonight, sweetheart!" Tony said with a smile. That was all I wanted to hear so I started walking down the wooden stairs that lead to the basement. I started chuckling. Aeryn looked at me surprised.

"Whattcha laughing about?"

"The stupidity of some people and some very interesting conversations. Remembered something." We reached the glass door, I entered the code and we stepped in. Aeryn jumped from excitment when she saw all the high-tech gadgets and computers. Sadly, I had forgotten to put away the Veronica Shadow suit and she immediately ran to it.

"What mission were you talking about?"

"I am here to talk about the Avenger initiative."

"I have nothing to avenge! Who else is in it beside you?"

"You know the previous Avenger club? Captain America, Black Widow, Hulk, Iron Man, Hawkeye..."

"I have an opinion about all of them!"

"Let me hear it."

" One, Captain America is a lab expert. Everything is special about him, like he came out a bottle! Black Widow, freaking red-head and she is pretty hot but she looks awfully like your mom, Hulk is always on full rage-mode. He met two gods and beat the crap out of both. Iron-Man is my dad, genius, playbpy, philantropist. Hawkeye, ninja archer so he is a samurai."

"...Black Widow is my mom...Hawkeye is my dad..." Aeryn said quietly.

Do you like the idea about thefuture Avenger club? What do you guys think about Aeryn and her parents? Love it if you guys left a review/comment!


	9. Chapter 9: Plans change

Well, this just got very addictive!

"What! Wait...what!? Why didn`t you tell me?" I said flopping on the couch. Aeryn looked at me hopefully waiting for my response.

"That is..."

"Horrible, you are lucky you are a hybrid and not...fully mutant. I am actually the only one that is mutant-purebreed super-hero." Aeryn moaned.

"Is that good or bad. What is a hybrid and a mutant?"

"Basically, mutant is the child of two super-heroes they get special abilities and inherite the talents of their parents. Hybrid is the child of one super-hero and they may get the talent or not. In your case, you inherited it-meaning the genius mind(that you don`t use for anything good except create rockets and make things blow-up) and your building mechanics skills." Aeryn explained seriously. I laughed.

"Haha...I am not a genius, I have just taken mechanics to a new...level!" I said laughing, I looked at Aeryn who had this straight look on her face-perfectly emotionless.

"Oh, so you are not genius...that is why you can fix me a machine gun right this second and you make robots ever since grade 1! No, that is just plain average skills..." she said sarcastically. I put her hand in mine and looked at her in the eyes.

"Thanks for agreeing with me." Then Aeryn`s phone vibrated from her pocket. She picked up said my address and closed up.

"You can`t invite people to my house without me knowing!" I cried.

"Whoops...deal with it. It`s the girls that form the new Avenger club, are you in?"

"Ugh, will I regret this?"

"You might die..."

"Aww...thanks that chillaxed me a lot!" I said chasing after her. The doorbell rang upstairs and Jarvis immediately chimed in.

"Somebody is at the door, miss. It appears that a Mercedes Rodgers and Rapirian Torin." Jarvis said in his monotone voice. Aeryn ran to the door and slammed the door in my nose causing my nose to bleed. I took a deep, low breath and put on a fake smile. Aeryn came back in with two girls.

"This is Mercedes- Steve Rodger`s daughter, well Captain America`s." Aeryn introduced me to a blond girl with short choppy hair and bright blue eyes that were covered with gold eye-shadow, her lips were covered with berry lipgloss. She had a black tight fitting top that showed off her muscular body and a checked red shirt paired with black combat-boots and lace-up socks. Mercedes didn`t even bother to say hi she just barged in by busting in the door.

"OK and this is Rapirian Torin-Thor`s daughter." The next girl seemed nicer and she was gorgeous. Long wavy hair and deep grey eyes, and one hell of a body that was showing all her awesome features in tight jeans and a lilac tight sweater. God, I start to judge people like my dad-this should not bedone, anymore!

"Hi, you must be..." Rapirian said chewing on a pink gum and loweing her blue headphones.

"Alaia...Stark."

"Oh, so you are...her. You look awfully like Joanna Peterson, SI vice-president but you can`t be her can you?"

"She is a lot of things you don`t know..." Aeryn chimed in. I am not sure where this was going...

So, I am here in my room thinking about the fight we had, but that`s what happens when you combine 4 girls who are trying to get to their idea taken but hate all the other ideas. In the end, they formed their little Avenger club and I was left on my own-good friends...I am watching Pretty Little Liars, my fovorite TV show on my laptop when Tony came in.

"Hey, you seem upset. What happen?"

"I am fine, it`s like high-school all over. I am just probably meant to be alone.." I said as a tear streamed down my face. This was my typical Friday night, get in a fight with someone and then cry it out at home, or work on an engine in the garage.

"Look, I don`t understand how girl-world goes. I mean it`s just confusing and really complicated but what I do know is that...you can`t let people get on you. Just be strong, bear it and then let the fire burn in them. Look, you know that revenge is sweet and you do have a good taste for sweets. I don`t mean catch them on fire with your pyromania but just, don`t let them get up to you but don`t go down to to their mean level." Tony says trying to search for words.

"That was very confusing. Tony, how was high-school for you?"

"It was nothing like your experience, I had it all. Except your grandfather-he was the meanest thing to have ever lived on this planet. He would just beat me up every night, for things I didn`t even do. I was like his anger pillow, you beat it when you want to..."

"That sounds very...amusing!" I say sarcastically.

"I mean he was cold, calculating, never told me he loved me, didn`t even tell me he liked me, so it`s a bit hard for me to comprehend that he said the whole future is riding on me thing. Come on, we are talking about a man who`s happiest day of his life was shippng me off to boarding school!" Tony hugged me tight but I stood stiff as a rock.

"Well, you are a much better father than that! Can I put that to the test by saying that I have a...I have a boyfriend!"

"You what! You have a boyfriend! OK, so the dad textbook says I have to tell you about all the dangers and..."

"You need to shut up and listen! It`s...Loki`s son-Luke!"

"Oh, well I don`t know what to f***ing say! I mean it`s your choice, date whoever you want it`s your choice. If he makes you happy, fine it`s not like I will bust you for who you date. I can`t be the one that controls your relationship since I have not control over mine-kinda unfair! Invite him for dinner, I am cooking-meaning it would be kinda nice to meet him. I am sure he is pretty cool, and the fight is between me and his dad, so this can`t be a factor for me to hate him. Let me just call Lina to tell her to cancel tonight!" Tony says and dials Lina, his usual prostitute. I stand waiting on my bed, thinking about how chillaxed he accepted Luke. I called Luke to tell him about dinner.

"Hi gorgeous, been missing me?" Luke says barely picking up the phone.

"Absolutely, hey do you mind coming over for dinner. Tony will be there-chill, he know`s and he is perfectly cool about it! So, can you come?"

"For you I think I can manage Tony for some time."

"Are you saying you don`t like him?!"

"Family business...but I can come. I will sneak out and come, sure so what time?"

"Come at 7."

"I will be there, OK see you-stay gorgeous!"

"See you."

Then I turned around to see Tony arguing on the phone with Lina. Soon, he got red in the face and closed up the phone sharply.

"What did Luke say?"

"7 he will be here."

"Nice, so what does he like to eat?"

"No idea..." I said as I propped myself on a kitchen stool. Tony shot me a "are you kidding me" look and took out a pan, eggs and bacon.

"I mean 7 in the evening, not in the morning!" I cried.

Sorry about the abrupt ending but I need to go to the beach so...I hope you like it. Chillax, the Avenger club will come in more soon-next chapter probably!


	10. Chapter 10: New York Avenger

Sorry, I feel so bad no having posted anything new but I am a social-butterfly(no kidding, I am bored out my mind) anyways, here is an extra long chapter for compensation. Well, I will try make it longer...grandma is coming today! Anyways, the original line rule is back(they are in _italics_) I forgot you guys liked the idea and enjoyed them. This is starting to come off as a parody, but I promise you will love it!

Luke finally arrived at about 8 carrying a bouquet of black roses. Usual, but he knows I like black and I like roses so 2 in 1! Dad was annoyed out his mind so he was reading and turning on the TV, then turnng it off then putting music on just basically anything to keep him lively. When the door-bell rang Tony immediately got up on his feet and ran into the kitchen. He pulled out the roast chicken(yeah, I managed to convince him to order it, place in the oven, heat it up and pretend he cooked it-you know a make a good impression). Well, dad wasn`t really acting like himself...I told him how to act so that we escape the major embarassment(because that`s exactly what I want)! I went in the kitchen awkwardly and pulled out red-wine(how could dad forget, it`s like he has never been on a date..he should be the one with the most experience here). I went back to the table and caught part of a basketball conversation. I returned in my place and poured some wine in everyone`s cup.

"What are we disussing?"

"Alaia, your dad is a legend! He has met the entire NBA Lakers teams and practiced with them! That is so awesome..." Luke says excited out his mind.

"Hm, a legend he is...I would call him a national monument."

"Why national monument?" Luke says puzzled.

"Please, I mean he is as old as Mount Rushmore!"

"Oh, thank you! I just happen to be 45, you are basically half my age! Come on, I am not that old..."

Luke and I remained quite, I kicked Tony under the table. We all remained quite for minutes dowing wine and eating the roast chicken.

"Oh, the chicken is fantastic! Did you make that Tony?" Luke remarks.

"Yeah, I mean I guess Martha Stewart did help with some tips over the phone..."

"You know what the funny thing about cook shows is? They tell you use the ingredients you have at home and then they use ingredients unknown to man-kind. I can never –ever get the meal right because of the damn ingredients that they put. I mean, it`s not like I grow rose-mary on my balcony! I don`t have that, and I will not drive to Food Market for a rose-mary plant!" Luke said laughing. The evening passed in awkward conversations mostly due to Luke commenting on how great dad is and his cooking skills. I actually expected dad to blow the whole thing but I have to say, Luke`s soup in the lap trick did the job. It was purposefully and Luke insited on cleaning it up. I resisted, come on every girl knows that trick and what it means...I just changed into another pair of denim shorts. It was about 12 and Luke was seriously not making the best impression by being drunk and trying to kiss dad on the cheek. I felt so bad for laughing my head off when I saw Tony trying to arm himself with a pan from Luke who was getting a foot-drag on Tony`s foot. You know, holding on his foot not letting go and getting dragged across the floor. I am wondering how wine can be so powerful to people. Likewise, Luke and Tony finished the bottle together but then again Luke was the drunk one, but I mean every one that knows dad knows he is a perfectly expercienced drinker-never drunk, just always with a drink(don`t know how he does it)! Well, that was supposed to be Luke meeting the family(dad, it`s the only family I got) and it was a total catastrophe. F***!

The next morning I wanted to die...Tony was blasting American Idiot by Green Day in the garage while he was working on his super-cars. I sighed and threw my head back in anxiety, why this song at 10:30 in the morning! I put on a dark purple shirt with black mini shorts, combat boots and went to to the basement. As usual, dad was beneath a car working on the engine. I entered the code and waved to him, as usual work was work and I was completely ignored. I jogged over to my home office and turned the computer on. It was Saturday so I was absolutely free to do whatever. I spun myself on my newly painted neon orange chair and turned the computer on. I was determined to beat my score on Call of Duty, Call of Pripyat and kill those mutants. The game turned on, I immediatlry sent my soldier on a mission. I don`t mean to brag or anything but I am 3rd in the world on Call of Duty, Call of Pripyat and top 10 in every other game I own, and that`s a lot! I finished most of them...anyway in about 3 hours of playing I finaly reached 2nd place! I just had to beat some RishaDimitrov to get 1st place and then I can count Call of Duty over! I was about to start fixing a dirt-bike when my phone rang. It was Nick Fury...I ran out the room and picked up.

"Yes, what? I was about to fix a dirt-bike, I mean it`s Saturday morning and what could happen on Saturday?"

"Oh, right! Alright, I need you to take a plane for New York City. We are waiting..." Then Nick closed up before I could even ask. What were they waiting for, for me? Who was we? I mean, it has to be important so I guess I should tell Tony I am leaving for business, but secretly get Veronica Shadow(you know, my super-hero). I got some clothes and left, telling Tony it was urgent and that I will be back by Tuesday. Said and done, I got the plane and in 3 hours and a half I was in the center of Manhattan. Chill, the plane is at JFK...I called Nick Fury to ask him where to meet. He told me some spot I had never heard of because it turned out be a very old house, long forgotten in the center of Manhattan but on one of those unknown little streets. The whole house was Victorian architecture and was obviously deserted. I pulled my stuff from the back of the taxi, climbed the stairs that lead to the white, painted wooden door and started banging my fist so hard that I caked it with blood and smuged some on the door. Nick came out, pushed me and my stuff in and locked the door.

"You get Veronica?" he said in a hushed voice as if scared for people not to hear.

"Of course, I knew you would ask!" I said whispering.

"Good, come on! Join the party(he lead me by the sleeve leaving my stuff by the door)." He lead me to the living room. So, this living room was candle-lit because otherwise it would be pitch dark. The furniture was Victorian and it was very dusty and washed out by the sun. The couches were velvet and the wall were some unknown color because such a color hadn`t been seen till now. There was a white porcelain collection on a wooden raft. In the middle of the room there was a mahogany table that was cracked. Around it 2 girls were playing poker and a 3rd was listening to music and popping gum bubbles on one of the couches. I immediately recognized them...Aeryn, Mercedes and Rapirian-the Avenger club. I walked in and all of them paused and stared at me as if I was carrying a dead body that had been brutally murdered. After the actual shock of my presence, Aeryn threw her cards in Mercedes`s face and hugged me in a tight bear hug. I returned the hug but stained her lime green shirt with blood(right, I had caked it when I was knocking on the door). Mercedes on the other hand shot me a cold look and started a conversation with Rapirian. Their conversation stopped when Rapirian noticed me and she ran over to me and immediately asked.

"What convinced me to join the Avenger club?" She asked.

" Unknowing..I guess that`s the only reason why I came. I mean, are we gonna make it with 4 of us?"

"We were supposed to be 5 but Arcadia cancelled in the last minute." Aeryn explained.

" Arcadia?!"

"Hulk`s daughter. She is absolutely insane, I mean she has multi-colored hair like the rainbow, it`s so stupid that it`s not even funny." Mercedes said coldly from a shadow while drinking some Coca-Cola.

"Look, am I allowed to kill people?" I questioned, it`s vital information, right.

"Why are you asking?" Mercedes answering in an ice-cold tone.

"_Well, I am not much of a rule...uh, follower. I am more of a rule-breaker."_

"Why is that too cool for you. Gonna ruin your bad-girl image?!" Mercedes said approaching me in heavy steps.

"_Not my style..."_ I said casually and smiled in her face. Smiling, it kills haters.

"_And style is all you care about, of course!"_

"Funny you mention...style. Well, my dad wasn`t the one wearing a skin-thight suit when saving people. I mean, isn`t that kinda gross...it`s like everyone is checking you out and stuff." I say with a smirk.

"_And you`re dad is a big guy in a suit. Take that off what is he?"_ She said with a glaring look.

"_Huh, let me think...he is a Playboy, genuis, billionaire, philanthropist."_ I said proudly. I heard Rapirian laugh from behind.

"_Is everything a joke to you, Rapirian?"_ Mercedes said coldly not bothering to face the girl she was talking to.

"_Funny things are."_ Rapirin says sweetly and returns to her music.

That night I decided to spill all to Tony so I called him.

"Wait, so you are not at a business trip. _Is this about the Avengers? Which I have no idea they were going to be back!_" Tony says frustrated.

"_Come on dad, the Avengers idea was scrapped, I thought. I didn`t even qualify!"_

"_I didn`t know that either!"_

"_Apparently I am volatile, self-obsessed and don`t play well with others."_

"_That I did know!_ Well, good luck..you are awesome!" Tony said and closed up the phone.

After that I went to sleep, for a first time I actually felt what it was like to be special.


	11. Chapter 11: Keep Calm and Loose Yourself

Wow, this one is really long but has a lot going on in it. Well, important stuff mostly...I would like to thank my family, Vicky Kirkova, Anna- Angela Shishmanov, FireDragonAeryn, and AlyDeLoIronBuscusJonasMan for being awesome and keeping up with the story but mostly for being awesome!

The next morning at breakfast was a very social time. We had fruit and cereal. I am down in my designer denim shorts, tank top and Vans sneakers. I knew my hair was all pouffy from the pillow and I am guessing that just made everyone`s morning.

"Stark, you decided to come down. Ha, being having a rough time on the alchohol..." Mercedes says eyeing my hair and drinking some milk. Yep, that`s my good-morning sunshine!

"You been having a rough night too, Flag-girl. You know I am surprised they didn`t call you to represent America at the Olympics...you have the outfit and everything! Except the attitude of course, America is the land of freedom that we have to save from...people with, other goals than ours." I say with a smile. Mercedes stood up and slapped me across the face. That was too much for Rapirian because she punched Mercedes with all her might and tackled her too the ground. It wasn`t pretty because Mercedes was spitting blood on the red carpet.

"Puny girl!" Rapirian yelled and threw a plate at Mercedes. Then all of a sudden, Nick Fury came in. When he saw the scene he immediately face-palmed.

"There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could...and what do I see, those same people leading a war when they are supposed to destroy war!" Nick says frustrated.

" Ha, I don`t stop war! I kill it, stick a dagger in it`s throat and there are some people here that have very high thoughts of themself that might have the same faith!" Mercedes saying spitting blood at me. OK, I have to admit Mercedes is really pretty. With her short choppy hair, ice blue eyes and berry lip-gloss she could be a model. And she is really tall! However, Rapirian had the body of a medieval fantasy princess, she just reminded you of one with her waist lenght light blond hair in a braid and deep grey eyes. She was really muscular which I am guessing was due to over-practicing sports, she wasn`t this ugly bulky though, she was athletic bulky. What was I? Super short(barely making a 5'6 with high-heels), emo hairstyle, green eyes, black hair and peach lipgloss. Compared to all these girls I looked like s***! Each one of them was special in something, and as we all know I am very special(not).

After breakfast we had training time. The sports field was in the basement, so that people couldn`t see us-we are secret. I went up to my room and saw Mercedes looking at my stuff. I poked her on the arm with a blue-fire on my finger tip. She immediately turned around and got up all in my face.

"Do not touch me again!" She yelled and tried to spit at me, I guess I paniced so I shot a blue-fire at her.

"Then don't take my stuff." I yelled.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Shakespeare in The Park? Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh how the world will miss you, well no need to be mean. I wouldn`t!"

" Look, until the battle...stay out my way and you wouldn`t get hurt." I said, walked out and slammed the door. I barged back in, took my suit, put it on eyeing Mercedes piercingly then walked out but before I closed the door I put both middle-fingers in the air and slammed the door causing a chandelier to rattle.

I ran to the basement excited like a little girl. I opened the door with a swing but then stopped in my tracks. Mercedes was in full metal armour and was carrying a giant sword that was bigger than me. This time her hair was in a high, straight ponytail. Mercedes came down later in her flag-girl outfit. Blue top with a star and a red and white mini-shirt(like those tennis skirts). She grabbed an axe from her back and started swinging. Then I noticed she had a really big knife strapped to her was shooting with a bow and arrow(always bull`s eye). I felt so retarded, I am just a piece of heavy metal that has big blasters and flame-throwers. I stood there awkwardly in the aluminum, black and blue suit. Mercedes came over and smashed me on the helmet.

"Bozhe moi!" Aeryn exclaimed when she saw me in the suit and ran over to me.

"What did you say?" I mumble taking my helmet off.

"You seriously didn`t know I am part russian?! What does the name Romanov tell you?"

"Huh, russian! Well say something in russian!"

"Chyort voz`mi!" She cried pointing to Nick Fury who was approching us in rage-mode. Then, Aeryn ran off and left me there. I started leaning against the wall. Nick Fury called me.

"Hello!You have reached the life model decoy of Alaia Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent." Nick said unimpressed of my phone-joke.

"Then leave it urgently." I said laughing. I saw Aeryn chuckle in her palm and miss the shot she was taking with her metal bow and arrow.

"Press gathered in front of the house."

"That's on you, your fault that people literally dig me!"

"Mercedes!" Nick called. Mercedes immediately ran over with her gigantic sword swinging it as she was running.

"Yes, Fury? You called?" Mercedes swung the 2 meter long sword across her shoulder with a big swing. I ducked and missed a head blow.

"You need to learn how to swing that...thing. Anyways, I need you to go chase some press, they found out about Alaia`s whereabouts!" Mercedes thrugged out and came back with a happy face on. She did the job...

It was lunch-time and Nick called me into his office to talk to me before I go to lunch. I opened the door to the wooden officethat had papers scattered everywhere.

"Am I in trouble?" I said peeking from the door.

"Just come in and close the door." I sat down in a leather chair and poured myself some whisky I found on the desk.

"What`s the problem?" I said taking a sip.

"You display textbook narcissm. Why? Is it your dad or something?"

"What the f*** is narcissm?"

"Personality dissorder...includes these symptoms and you are a check to all of them!" He gave me a paper from Wikipedia.

Believing that you're better than others

Fantasizing about power, success and attractiveness(hell yes)

Exaggerating your achievements or talents

Expecting constant praise and admiration

Believing that you're special and acting accordingly(yes)

Failing to recognize other people's emotions and feelings

Expecting others to go along with your ideas and plans

Taking advantage of others(yeah)

Expressing disdain for those you feel are inferior

Being jealous of others

Believing that others are jealous of you

Trouble keeping healthy relationships( I hope it doesn`t happen with Luke)

Setting unrealistic goals(yes, the fix the world idea)

Being easily hurt and rejected

Having a fragile self-esteem

Appearing as tough-minded or unemotional(wow, that is really true)

Expects to be recognized as superior and special, without superior accomplishments(yes)

Expects constant attention, admiration and positive reinforcement from others(yes)

Envies others and believes others envy him/her(oh yeah)

Is preoccupied with thoughts and fantasies of great success, enormous attractiveness, power, intelligence(that`s me)

Lacks the ability to empathize with the feelings or desires of others

Is arrogant in attitudes and behavior(apparently but...yes)

Has expectations of special treatment that are unrealistic

And on with the list, the scary thing it was all true. Deep down it was so true it was as if it was describing me.

"Yeah, that`s me! Is is a problem?" I said concerned finishing my whisky.

"Yes, it`s a psychological disorder. You do know Tony is the one to blame for this!"

"What has dad got to do with this?"

"You didn`t have a childhood. When you live your childhood then you learn all those things. You however, are a weird case. You started being a money-maker when you were 15. Billions lie on your hands, people constantly needing you, wanting your attention so you got used to it and developed this problem and I need you had a crappy childhood that just killed you inside-you grew up too fast. Sadly, it`s also built in you from when were born(you just get in your character but you developed it dramatically). As we all know, you are an exact copy of Tony-like someone did copy/paste with you." Damn, he said it. I had never thought of myself like that but it was so true both for me and Tony. The list was true it wasn`t even funny, especially Nick`s words after that. Everyone thought I was funny, smart, pretty, charming but...was it true. I started to sob. Really, I am embarassed mostly because I had heard this in a conversation between mom and Tony all these qualities that I displayed that nobody thought they were a problem. True, I thought I was kinda arrogant but I never had friends to go to the movies, hang-out. I was a money-maker that read Bloomberg instead of novels. I looked at the Stock Market instead of movies, went to work and sat behind a work desk. Employed people, fired them- I had all this power on my hands that I didn`t know what to do with it. I had grown-up by myself(don`t count on Tony to raise you up, he might kill you in 100 posible ways). All these problems were too much to handle, that`s probably why I drink, act the way I do. I am such a wreck. Sorry if this is getting too sad but I am starting to be ashamed of who I am... as if Nick read my mind he came and hugged me, I started cry on his jacket.

"Chillax, OK?" Nick said and walked out. Well, I was still sobbing. I wiped my eyes, held my tears, put on a fake smile and walked after him. Head high, smile, there I go...

Lunch was Chinese from the closest Deli. I stood in the doorway, the moment Mercedes saw my red-nose she knew I had been crying.

"I know people with none of your s*** worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the girl to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you and then electricute you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." I said confused but sure of my answer.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero!"

"A hero?! Like you?! You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" I said in a fake happy voice. But really, I was burning to say something really mean. I can`t believe it did everyone know my newly found secret?

"Well, yeah. I am special but at least I don`t have a personality disorder! Why are you on this squad anyways if you can`t deal with yourself?!" Mercedes said coldly. Amazing, she had over-heard and she sure knew the whole story.

"What personality disorder?" I pretended to play dumb, see if she really knew.

"Well, what about the...narccism? How are you going to deal with that? Huh, or are you going to show me you are better than me, show me your sarcasm again with that snobby, rich prima-donna attitude. Oh, you are crying right, got to you...why are you crying by the way. Is that a symptom of the illness?!" I have to admit that was like a bullet, that whole speech but you know what-there is no way she comes out on top.

"Yeah, so what if I have a narccism disorder. I have as much right to be on this squad as much as you do. You know why I am crying, because I am really laughing at how actually pathetic you are!" I said and left the room, once again...I felt really powerful but am I? Walking down the long, dusty, dark corridor to my room I felt a sudden need to talk to someone-dad. He needed to know, probably...

"Dad?" I called.

"Hey...how is the super-hero business going? Having fun?"

"No...to the you the truth I actually found out something that I didn`t know and that kinda applies for both of you heard the disorder called narccism? I fit all categories and so...I turned out to be psychologically ill. Uh-huh,I also found a new enemy-Mercedes Rodgers..."

"What?! You can`t go messing with Steve Rodgers daughter!That is a no game you either play it or you don`t...anyways yeah, I`ve heard about narccism, I knew you had it, of course that leads to me and the connection we have. You were actually genetically made, let`s say after your mom`s death."

"What!? What do you mean genetically made, you tempored with me! I will kill you b******!"

"Don`t call me that! Yeah, I changed you but it was for the better. I knew your future and I knew what I wanted! I made you a copy of me, whatever character I have, you have it too. Does that explain some things?!"

"It explains a lot! It also explains things about you too, you know that right!(I pull out the characteristics list from my jeans pocket and open it) it also explains`taking advantage of others' very carefully and precisely. Who do you think you are, you caused me more trouble than you caused yourself! What did you do to me, change my entire self?"

"Exactly, I made you who you are right now. I made you a genius, gave you the super-powers(even though that was unintentional, it`s because of the arc-reactor shnarpel material) you should be thanking me for giving you the ability to make rockets!"

"Too bad, life is tough! I will never thank you for making me a copy of yourself, what did you think you were doing? I am not your experimental bunnny. Why me? I don`t want to be like you, I would never have become like you. You are messed up and somehow escape serious problems. If yu were so genius, who come now of my peers like me?"

"...because you are special...nobody said it was going to be easy being me...by the way, I knew where you were going-New York, the Avengers."

"You know that if I get back I will kill you for all the things I just found out, right?"

"Of course, I would like to see you try!"

"You are still a dirty b******!" I say and close up the phone. What a weird afternoon! I just couldn`t believe everything. I was too much, I went into my room and threw mysel on the dark purple bed. The diamond chandelier was lit by candles and this room was actually pretty awesome. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes-tried to sleep swallow everything I just learned. However, the dream wasn`t pretty. Our house was getting bombed then it flashed to dad being taken and tortutured then I come in with the suit and kill him...that type of s***. I hope it doesn`t happen, that`s it from me today. Tomorrow might be a better day with less surprises. I said and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Party Never Killed

The next day I walked down the stairs to breakfast and was greeted ver nicely by Mercedes.

"Hot girls we have problems too...we`re just like you, except we are hot!" Mercedes sung. In case, you are wondering the song is Hot Problems and it`s the worst song ever. I wouldn`t be surprised if those are same people who made the Rebecca Black"Friday" video.

"You having hot problems Alaia?"

"I am having serious problems with you! And your dad. I mean he was an idiot.

"He was doing his job!"

"For taking Loki alone, he was out of his league."

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?"

"We are not soldiers!I am not marching to Fury's fife!

"Neither am I! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki. Right now we've got to put that aside and get this done." Mercedes calls and stabs a knife in the table.

"Thanks for the aggreing with me! Who is in for a rebellion against Fury!?"

"Nawbudy!" Rapirian said while chewing on a sausage.

" You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz? Bongo drums? Huge bag of weed?" Mercedes said shaking her head rubbing her fore-head.

"Bongo drums?!I`ll have the weed. Anyways, what`s in for today`s agenda, Romanov?"

"Meeting, press conference(for you) and training."

"Wait, press conference is for me only?!"

"We voted! And because you weren`t present you got the conference."

"I don`t know if I should be pleased or pissed off..."

"Meeting starts in my office right now!" Nick Fury called. The moment they heard that it was a fight for the door. I was left alone and after the door wrestle I walked out normally not trying to fit in through the door. The small wooden office was packed with people. Nick was sitting on his desk, when I appeared in the door-way he shot me a look and went back to talking.

"I am surprised you came!" Nick exclaimed.

"I was calculating thermonuclear astrophysics." I said casually, it was true.

"And when did you specialize in that area?!"

"Last night...uh, I couldn`t sleep so I needed something cool to do."

"And you call math cool?"

"Yeah, that way I can measure the diameter of your small, mean head. Did you know that small heads mean you are stupid because that means your brain capacity is smaller than normal. As far as my eye-measurment goes, you are really stupid and very slutty."

" Let's do a head count here: we got Rapirian the demi-god; Mercedes, a super soldier,Alaia a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, we were supposed to have a girl with breath-taking anger management issues,we have Aeryn the master assassin. We are good right?" Just then in the arch-way of the wooden cabinet stood Arcadia, the girl with the breath-takking anger management issues. Just as Mercedes had described her she had a lot of neon high-lights in her long dark brown hair. Well, she had pretty amazing style. Neon orange skinnies that had major parts ripped. Crop shirt with a moustache graphic, neon Supra sneakers. Her auburn eyes looked at Mercedes with a mean look, I am guessing she had unfinished business. Arcadia left a guitar case and a black suitcase on the floor and walking in.

"You came..." Nick Fury commented.

"Obviously."

"Good, but we don`t have any more rooms. You will have to share..." Then Arcadia looked at all of us, thinking who will be a suitable friend.

"I don`t know any of them expect Mercedes..."

"Introduce yourselves." Nick commanded.

"My name is Aeryn Romanov Barton, I am the ninja archer and the most responsible one here."

"Delighted but you don`t seem my type of person-no offense." Arcadia shook her hand very hard causing Aeryn to cringe in pain.

"I know you!" The new girl said to Mercedes and moved on to Rapirian.

"My name is Rapirian Torin, I am the knight here. I love your shoes by the way!"

"Nope, you can`t compliment me and convince me to be your friend." Arcadia mumbled.

"Alaia, the...odd number out and let`s say, genius drinker with the snappy comments."

"No hard feelings Point Break, you've got a mean swing. However, at least you were honest and you look my type of person. OK, I choose Alaia!" Arcadia bellowed.

"Shut the f*** up! Nobody needs to know that, it was obvious you would choose the only one that has Jack Daniels for breakfast." Mercedes said in her usual bone freezing cold tone. That`s it, from now she is Ice-Queen to me.

"You have poor communicational skills, you have a problem!" Rapirian whispered to her. Mercedes couldn`t handle the pressure so she walked out angry.

" I think I need to time-out." She calls from behind her back.

"Girls, you`re up. Now that we have the full team we may begin planning a war-strategy. Now, there are fronts that need to be held. Each one of you is going to be responsible for one part of the city..."

"Are you f***ing kidding me! Do you know how big New York is? We need a huge army to have fronts? And really what weapons have we got that will protect such a big city! A sword? A knife? Person with rage-mode issues?" I said over-throwing Nick`s idea.

"And what weapons have you managed to get us besides the ones we have?" Rapirian said in her British sounding accent.

"B**** please, I work at Stark Industires. We are iron mongers, we make weapons and missiles and I make the prototype. This mission might be the epic commercial to our weapons. Do you want to do my family a fovor by helping us gain a big fat check with money or do you want to get killed?"

"Genius is right, the only thing I would agree with her to anything but not because of the commercial but because she is right about the us having no weapons." Rapirian said fed-up.

"Alright, get us a load of your s***!" Nick said unimpressed.

"It would be my pleasure.(I dialed the distributing office). I need a s*** load of machine guns and missiles. Get them here urgently. New York City, you can find my location easily on the tracker. Yes Stane, I said urgently! Like now, don`t ask it`s for some friends I mean whatever. Can you deliver them personally I will tell you if you thanks waiting for you...at 3pm? Okay, bye.(I close up) OK, we got it."

"What did you get us?"

"I got us...badassness."

"OK, Torin! What`s Loki`s plan?"

"Levels are holding steady... I think."

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" I say arrogantly, they all shoot me a look and I go back to checking my text messsages.

"Well, ha, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Rapirian marks out.

"What do you mean? All this came from you. You are the sword fighter, you can slay a dragon if you want to."

"No. All this came from that.(she points to my suit that was radiating from the arc-reactor)

"Give yourself some credit, please. I give you... 12% of the credit from the battle-field."

"Twelve percent?"

"An argument can be made for fifteen." I said casually, I wanted to see if she realized where I was going.

"Twelve percent for my baby to act on?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security checks can expect that if you keep walking like you know something you shouldn`t the sword and armour...what are you doing, that`s a business company not cosplay. Don`t ruin the image or else I will get you arrested."

"Oooooh I`m scared."

"When I get back home I will invite you in my private elevator..."

"I`ve been there, in case you don`t know I work for SI, you mean our elevator? I work as SHIELD Representative."

"...I was teaming with sweaty workmen explaining that they will be fired. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"Promise me you are not gonna be that subtle on the battle-field."

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Torin' on the tower."

"On the least, will I get to run it?"

"...Call your mom, can you bunk over?" I say with a naughty smile.

"Don`t give me that smile, it looks like a rape face."

"I wouldn`t stop until you take the offer...you get 1M per month as start funding then you go on your own."

"Fine, I just don`t understand why you are so random?!"

"Because you don`t know a lot of stuff about me. And you shouldn`t...you will get the wrong idea."

"Guys, why are we talking business! What, Stark Industries what do we talk about here...a battlefield then when you are done with this go run companies and ride your elevators." Nick chimed in.

"We are discussing battlefield strategies." Rapirian defendes.

"OK, then..." and lalala about attacks and team-work and s*** like that. I didn`t get to talk to Arcadia before she moved into my room. We walked down the blue corridor to my room, I pushed the door open and let her in first.

"Cool, which is my bed?"

"The window couch, last people get the crap. Deal with it!"

"Are you always like that? The uptown b****?!"

"Mmm-mmm, not always...I never do what I am told though. By the way, do you want to go out with all the girls. My treat."

"Really? What about Nick?"

"Screw him, do you actually trust him?"

"How can you not trust Fury?!"

"He's a spy, he's the spy. His secrets have secrets."

"Who are your parents, because they haven`t really thought you the level of trusting people?"

"Excellent question and I have a great answer. Tony Stark, my mom is dead even though I am having doubts she is my mom."

"Having doubts?!"

"Do you know Tony Stark?"

"Yeah, playboy..."

"Stop right there, you said it. What are you doing here by the way?"

"I have unfinished business with Loki."

"Yeah? Get in line." I said with a laugh.

That night, we all gathered in my room to do our hair and make-up. I had clothes for all of us. Rapirian wore jeans, white shirt and a navy-blue jacket with really high-heels. Her hair was straightened and she had red-lipstick on. Mercedes had a frilly black skirt, ripped leggings and a neon pink shirt with lace up All-Stars she had the same hairstyle and pink lipgloss, Aeryn got mini-shirts with a baseball shirt,she had my Vans on she still had her straight hair and peach lipgloss. I got black ripped jeans and a dark purple corset, ,with high-heels I still had my emo hair but put on red lipstick with dramatic mascara and Arcadia kept her original clothes and had green eyeshadow and light lipgloss. When we were all ready we got infront of the mirror. Rapirian was super tall now.

"You people look so pretty and...tiny." Rapirian remarked standing on her 7 inches high-heels. I got everyone out the room and we ran down the stairs. I opened the front-door and called a taxi. We all pilled in and the taxi sped of to the high-club I told him. He parked in-front of Ivy Legions Club and we stepped moment we walked in music blasted. Azealia Banks 212 blasted through the stereo, Rapirian squealed with delight when she saw the awesome blue neon dance-floor. Mercedes was eyeing the lounge and Aeryn said she would stay close with me. Arcadia wandered off somewhere. I lead aeryn to the bar.

"Whattacha want?" I called over the music.

"Dry martini, with a lot of olives, like 3 olives. Extra dry too, and extra fast!"

"You got her right, for me get me a Jack Daniels, full cup."

"Alright!" When we got our drinks we leaned over the bar and drank them came over for a drink.

"Alaia, you got Aeryn to drink?"

"I can be very persuasive at things..." I said and took a small sip.

"I see, get me a drink. You choose."

"Bloody Mary for her." I said to the bar-tender. When it was done, Mercedes took a good long drink.

"You know where Rapirian is?"

"Bathroom...you want details?"

"Keep talking."

"With a boy, in a private stall." Mercedes said chuckling.

"Stop talking."

"Aeryn! Whattcha get?"Mercedes excalims.

"Dry martini with olives a lot of olives and extra dry too."

"You are a good girl with bad habits, both of you."

"You have no idea." I said very classy.

-2 hours later

Rapirian came out the bathroom with her jacket off and buttoning up her shirt. I was walking around pointlessly with a 7th shot in my hand. I went into the bathroom to see Mercedes having a hangover over a toilet. In the next stall Aeryn was sleeping with a panty in her hand. I collapsed over the sink and spilled some whisky on myself and fell on the bathroom floor and started laughing my head off. Aeryn woke up and came out.

"B****, have you seen Arcadia?"

"What?" I said rolling on the floor. That moment Mercedes came out the bathroom wiping her mouth. She looked at us and fell on the floor, I never thought I would see my worst enemy looking so low. I walked after her, I remember a lot more shots and a metal pole and money being thrown at us. It`s amazing how bad good girls can get! And really how ban can a good girl get? She can get very bad...

-3 am in the morning

The supermarket`s neon lights glew faintly. You know, you don`t give 5 drunk girls baseball bats and guns(Aeryn, Rapirian and Arcadia had a bat and Mercedes and I had a gun), that`s what got us in trouble. Right, the supermarket. Well, we all looked like a hot-mess.

"We ready to do this?" Aeryn mumbled.

"Yes, it works day and night!" Mercedes mumbled, we were all kinda sober now.

"Right, we are going in!" Arcadia said and swung her bat in full swing. The glass window chattered, the alarm went off. We all went in.

"The money! Give me the money!" I yelled and threatened the shop keeper. He started taking out the dollar bills. Meanwhile, the others raided the store. Soon enough, the police came with their pistols pointing.

"Hands about your head!" They cried.

"Get down! Drop and leave your weapon!" Mercedes said and threatened the policemen.

"Police, we need back-up! 6th avenue and 45th, supermarket these girls are trying to kill somebody and rob the store, they are armed with baseball bats and 2 of them have guns."

"I will shoot you because of that! Why did you call back-up?" Arcadia yelled and punch one police-man in the face knocking him over. Well, we got caught after half an hour of arguing with the police-men and threatening to shoot them. The moment we stepped out, somebody recognized me and had seen them whole thing so I was sure to be in the news. What were Luke and Tony going to see when they saw me with a gun threatning policemen. I had my handcuffs on and my gun taken away but mostly, it was a gun I had made(Stark Industries). People were taking pictures mainly of me and asking me questions. The police shoved me in the car and slammed the door and drove away with all of us crammed in the back. When we reached the police station we got pushed out, asked for our names and lead into a question room. I was first...

"Agent Phil Coulsen. I am from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Well, that`s a mouthful and a hell of a name!"

"What`s your name?"

"Your f***ing s***."

"Seriously."

"I am f***ing serious. Look, I don`t what to get off on the wrong foot but I am not exaclty sure if you are actually here or I am having a dream. See, I am having a bit of a hangover...can you tell me if this is actually..."

"I am the realest person you will ever meet."

"So, this is not a bad dream. I really am arrested?"

"Yep, you will be stuck here."

"B****es!"

"So what is your name?"

"Alaia Anthony Bentley Stark."

"Stark? The Tony Stark`s daughter?He has a child!"

"Yeah, yeah...long story."

"OK, so what sparked tonight`s events? The other`s wouldn`t be interviewed, only you."

"That`s unfair but still...so we needed money to eat because we are five kids in a family and we are very poor, like really. We live in a cardboard shack and we eat garbage scraps and yeah, we needed money."

"That`s very believable to say when you are wearing McQueen and are Tony Stark`s daughter. Learn how to lie or don`t lie. What sparked tonight`s events?"

"Fun sparked the idea, insaness caused the actions." I said and placed 400$ in his hand.

"That`s all I needed."

"Thanks for letting me go." I said and walked out the door. The other girls were waiting for me in-front."We are free to go!"

"Yes! And the whole idea is your fault, you owe me big time!" Aeryn exclaimed and threw a bottle at me, I caught it perfectly.

"We sure had an amazing night!" Just then, Nick popped out of nowhere.

"I saw you in the papers. What the F*** is wrong with you? Getting high and then robbing and raiding! I have no idea how girl world goes but that is not gonna happen again, right?"

"No!" Said the rest except me.

"Oh, this may just be the beginning of the hard life for them, but really when war comes this is going to be a daily excercise. We need to be a threat, get feared, get people`s attention and then they will do anything so that they don`t get shot by some drunken b****es."I said quietly and followed the rest into Nick`s Jeep.


	13. Chapter 13: Life screws us all

Blame me for all you can, no chapter for 4 days(ouch) well, here is an awesome chapter. Many of you suggested less dialogue so here it is, less dialogue and more descriptions and thoughts of Alaia. So, nothing really big happens because this is a flash-back chapter but I like it and I hope you do too...

As of last night, I had added a new file to my criminal dossier, just another paper in the big file. The interesting fact was that my file was as thick as Al Capone`s. I mean let`s face it 34 murders, one robbery, several briberies and countless reputation amplitudes. This was the current count since I had burned some of the other files. For example, contraband selling of...stuff. As a friend of let`s say Hooover`s daughter I had gotten acess to my file and managed to hide what I could. Move it into someone else`s file of course. I just can`t help it, and the murders(most of them were absolutely accidental) however, one wasn`t. It was my ex-boyfriend, see he tried to shoot me in the head to inherite some money I had promised but I took a shot-gun and left me scrabbling on the floor on the floor being shot in the foot and then straight in the heart. As I said, if one wants to get personal with me they better take the consequences. Anyways, after the accident I had vowed to never let a guy inmy heart anymore. I was 13 for god`s sake, its not like I had known any better. I mean really, spending 7 years in a shirt where you can`t move your arms and a white cold room really does teach one a lot. Then, that thing with this dude Peter(the dude I shot happened) and I went to school, under my name but I didn`t mention to anybody about the accident and my powers. As if it wasn`t bad enough...I got my haters. One day, I witnessed a robotics team building their robots when I was about 4 and I found it very fascinating. I managed to find some mechanics textbook of my dad`s and started to read the diagrams. In one year, I could build anything from that book blind-folded. That wasn`t the case, the big case was my impossible skills at school. First demonstarted in grade 6(math class). The problem was simple, your average statistics problem(make a graph and table, that type of thing). Well, that seemed simple so I started figuring out some formula to work for basically anything of the sort(linear equation and graph). I would just sit there and think, get my mind in power. There was an alphabet on the top, because this was also the foreign language room. I picked three letters-y,m,x and b for variables. The teacher was forgetting most of the key concepts on how to figure this out, she was only introducing the basics for the average kids. People were always somewhat fascinating of my brightness so I knew Stephen Hawking couldn`t possibly be wrong so I learned that maybe I was a bright star in the sky-time to let the comet soar. So, I started to devise the formula, looking and checking with my three variables(I knew there had to be three, otherwise it would be too much or too little) so by the end of fifteen minutes I had managed to get a perfect linear formula:y=mx+b. I worked for all the problems(the teacher found it hard to believe though, so I was moved back in fifth grade math-perfect example of the education system, no teacher believes you are smarter than them back in the day when they were your age). That sure sparked a lot of embarassment at school. I would be mortified to go to school simple because of this girl Linda Ann. Damn, she was the worst thing to have lived the planet, she is competing with Mercedes for the prize. I just didn`t want anything to do with her, anything. She would take every chance to smash me. For example, one day in 9th grade she had found my textbook on robotics, I had started working on the Veronica Shadow project, I just left dad to program it so he likes taking credit for it, that`s why he gave it to me as a birthday present(if you are wondering). Well, Linda Ann caught me looking at my mechanics book for MIT and she pulled me in the bathroom where her little clique was waiting for me so the moment she pulled me in they turned off the lights, took my book, beat me up, called me some names and left me lying there in the dark with blood coming out my mouth. I guess I had fainted or something because Aeryn came in(yeah, I knew her from back then I just decided to play dumb) and lifted me off the floor, the moment I opened my eyes, I saw my precious blue-prints and textbook ripped, soggy and left completely destroyed. My phone was floating in the sink. Aeryn was waiting for me to cry on her shoulder but I just ran out in tears. The next year, I changed the game. I got expelled quickly after coming to class with a beer in hand and club clothes. That was my point, get expelled and start making money by the millions. I didn`t seem hard, I knew how to make quick formulas and calculus in my head so it seemed like a reasonable goal. In one month of flirting with the teachers and having beer in class, I was out faster than cockroaches in the bathroom. I hadn`t forgotten Linda Ann though, I had plans for her since she had decided to hate me since 5th grade. Let it be that way, when she graduated she was desperate for a job so unknowning what had happened to me Linda Ann came into Stark Industries desperate. I was in charge for the day so I had to take her in my office and show her the job positions available. I recognized her the moment I saw her light brown hair and those dark small eyes. As usual, she was dressed horribly-shorts over thights paired with a hideous shirt. I on the other hand was in jeans, a shirt and a jacket with a tie and high-heels. The difference was polar. I shook her hand and lead her in my cheery wood office. The moment she saw it she was going to faint.

"Hello, my name is Joanna Peterson. I heard you wanted a job well there are some guidelines. One of them is, look classy not trashy..." I explained looking at her digusting clothes.

"Wait a minute, you are Alaia! Oh my god! The Alaia Stark?" Linda had exclaimed.

"Yeah, but to my co-workers I am Joanna so try not to spill the news."

"I was your best-friend in middle-school, you don`t remember me?!"

"Of course I do, but I never considered you as a best-friend. Because let me just tell you...for the record, I would never choose somebody wearing these cheap clothes and second, look at us now...the queen of Ivy Legions middle-high and the biggest loser in the school that was scared to tell you a word and now, the game has changed. I make billions by presenting the things you would rip back then..and then there is you. Did you become anything, obviously not you wouldn`t be begging me to give you a job if you had actually done anything besides find new ways to torture me. Funny how that goes huh, the former queen turning out on the bottom dirt poor and begging for mercy from me. Well, I am sorry to say but there is only one job for people like you, the toilet cleaner. Accept it or leave it!" I said and walked by her, head held high and smile on because then I knew I had nothing to be afraid of, she was nothing more but a cheap, trash-talker. Linda Ann stood there unable to believe what had come to her head. Me, Alaia the girl that she would beat up in the bathroom coming out better than her. It seemed impossible for her to believe! One week later, she came back with a reply, I caught her in a neon yellow vest cleaning my bathroom while I was drinking champagne eating caviar.

"So, what happen to you that you fell so poor?" I had said while taking a spoonful of black caviar.

"Well, I didn`t have any money because I didn`t graduate so I became a hooker." She had said while leaning on her mop. So, this is what had become of my nemesis a hooker and I had become a billionaire-well, not everybody comes out on top...on the best do.


	14. Chapter 14: Reveal all and hope

I wouldn`t be able to write soon so I gave you a really important, action packed chapter(no it`s not the war, that is still getting planned) but it is kinda like the final lead-ups to it. Tomorrow is my first day of school so I might not be able to write, but I`ll try to. Hope you like this chapter.

-1 minute later

I snapped back to reality, this had to be done-it was neccesary. I boarded the plane for Los Angeles, I had a very important task to do...loose billions of dollars and risk an amplitude of media attention and of course reveal my true self that I had managed to keep hidden for all these years. Two strong-looking guys came after me carrying a small vintage suit-case. The wind was blowing my trench-coat and white dress along with the result of my hair getting stuck to my peach lip-gloss. I seriously hoped I didn`t get the Marilyn Monroe situation. As usual I had at least 50 cameras accompany me, asking me questions about my party night. I decided to remain silent, I was in enough trouble already, I waved good-bye and looking straight in the plane that seemed empty and deserted without not even my body-guards following after me. The empty seats were waiting for people hopelessly, the drinks on the bar waiting to be drank also hopelessly. The white interior seemed grey in the cloudy weather, the curtains were revealing the crowd and the other airplanes. I sat down next to the largest window and started checking my Facebook. I then remembered I needed to change for my probably last press conference, I might as well put on the best for the last. A pinstripe jacket, shirt, tie and pinstripe skirt paired with black-heels-my signature Manolo Blahniks. I took out my Prada sunglasses and cut-out leather gloves, I was ready for anything. I put my hand on the window to close it when I noticed a bracelet I hadn`t noticed until now, I didn`t know I was wearing it. Then I remembered, it was from my mom. The last gift she had given me but I thought I had lost it. It was very simple, a Tiffany charm bracelet that had a small A on it. That was it, and yet it meant the world to me. It was so small but it was rare and beautiful, like her. I used to think of her everyday when I was in the asylum, think of how much I hated her for taking me here, hating my dad and trash-talking about him. When I was about seven, I would here them fight, that just killed me inside...so here`s what happened.

"Alaia is so weird, change her." Mayra(my mom) would say while sipping on some champagne."She is embarassing to the walk around with, the name and all. And let`s not mention her super abilities, make her stop, change her name!"

"You are the one who wanted a fashion name, the Tunisian haute-couture designer...Alaia? What happen with that, or is now calling your kid Dolce, or Versace the new hit of fashion?"

"Well, yes...my friend Lyana called her daughter Gucci, and Trunia called her son Ford." Absurd right, but for a year or two I was stuck with the name Aston Lamborghini Stark(haha, can it get any more creative). Back to my mom, well I still dislike her let`s say, that`s not the reason why I killed her though-that was purely accidental. But there is some bit of her that I liked, she had a taste of what was stylish(even though that`s not important).

The plane landed, I was awaiting this moment-I took a deep breath, wiped my tears from crying too much remembering my childhood(that wasn`t pretty), head high, fake smile-that`s how it usually is. For them, I was hard as metal, emotionless except absolutely gorgeous and sexy. That`s now how it really is though, I have more emotions than a dramatic-romantic film. Life is an illusion...that`s why we should life it as if the magic might end any moment. I don`t even know why people call me gorgeous! I don`t think of myself as being such a person, I mean really I don`t want anybody to be a role-model for anybody because that is the last thing I would want to witness. Some little girl, reading the papers seeing me drunk and partying, think it`s cool and then go ride a disco stick at a club. Because, that`s not what that whole evening was about, it was about isolating myself from my problems, but that`s not what happened-it created even bigger problems and a very bad image for the company. Back to reality, I seem to drift off into big thought today-this doesn`t happen usually. Really, usually I talk before I think because I am just a load of sassy remarks and back-talk. Nothing really delicate and sweet has come out my mouth recently, except that good-bye I paid to Aeryn even though I am going back after a few days, hopefully with a new person to add to the team...

-2 hours later

Imagine a long room, filled with tables and people some with camera`s others with papers all wearing their best clothes no I don`t mean Oscar dresses and suits but business suits. Except me, I was probably the only business-girl that would run a billion-dollars in a suit with a short plisse skirt. Let me tell you something, New York needs a lot of saving. The last time it got saved it was from an alien invasion by the previous Avengers-Iron Man(dad), Thor(Rapirian`s dad),Captain America(Mercedes`s dad), Hulk(Arcadia`s father), Black Widow and Hawkeye(Aeryn`s part of the game). There was footage of Iron-Man saving people, but nobody really knew it was dad. Suddenly, I hear the door open and screams echo in the room...Tony Stark and his fan-club had arrived. Senator Stern finally took his place on the high-table. Dad had a table to share with me and Pepper and the rest were in their own groups. I looked around the room, nobody seemed familiar except that guy that guy that interviewed me when I was drunk from the Strategic Homeland place, that Phil Coulsen guy. The meeting began, everybody immediately stopped talking.

"Now, first up we would like to say that Mr. Anthony Stark of Stark Industries has requested for a special announcement." Senator Stern said. I looked over to dad to see him texting Pepper and looking at her."Mr. Stark?" the senator said impatiently.

"Yes dear?" came dad`s reply. I face-palmed, what a fail! I nugged him in the ribs and showed him that people were waiting. When he got back from flirt-land he climbed the stage. He tapped the micro-phone, the atmosphere was nervous, everybody was waiting for the grand accord.

"There has been speculation I was involved in New York`s Avenger mission and I would like to say that it`s true. Your speculations have proved themselves right, so right now is a very good moment for me to say that I am a super-hero." Tony said dead serious."Super-hero?!" Senator Stern asked shocked.

"The truth is..."

"Stick to the cards man." Rhodey mouthed from the end of the next table.

"I am Iron-Man." He said looking guilty at everybody. That made everybody stand up with questions.

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." Stern said with difficulty.

"Well, you can forget it. I am Iron Man(I just told you). The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in. You can't have it." Tony said walking back to his seat next to me.

"Look, I'm no expert..."

"In prostitution? You're a senator. Come on you debated on it in the senate."Dad said as he was sitting down.

"And the other special request was made by Miss Joanna Peterson also from Stark Industries." I walked up to the stage and took a deep breath, this was it.

"I just wanted to say that with the newly found information I thought I might add to it. Actually, I am not exaclty sure if anybody here remembers Mayra Bentley(few people nod)? I am Veronica Shadow, the Iron-Man copy that was involved in that casino accident of Sunset Boulevard. I caused it and take all the blame for the victims. Don`t blame my dad...I shouldn`t have said that."

"Continue, please." I heard, I looked over at dad who was looking at me like'don`t do this' look.

"My true identity is not Joanna Peterson. It`s...oh God how do I say this...my name is actually Alaia Anthony Stark and I am the secret daughter of Tony Stark. I am very sorry dad, but I can`t hide any of this anymore. There is a new Avenger club forming that I am involved in as Veronica. The goal of the mission is to fight off Ivan and Anton Vankov. Heavy russian maniacs with power and the wits to fight us. There is four more-I wouldn`t mention them. That`s it from me!" I said and ran out the room in tears. Why did I do this? Tony was always embarrased of me as a daughter and I had just made a terrible mistake. I opened the car door and sat in silence. In half an hour Tony came out the back-door and ran quickly into the car.

"You were the hit of the day, you have been a delight!" He says with a smile.

"So, now that everything is clear can you join the Avenger club. Just you for now..."

"I suppose I haven`t lost my power. This time, we will be prepared!"

"I did manage to order some guns from SI, I told Stane that it was for a testing."

"Guns, screw those! We are so much better."

"If you say so. Where to? Home or the airport?"

"Drive me to the airport, we have some bad-guys to deal with!"

"What about Iron-Man, you need to take him!?"

"You think I didn`t plan this trip ahead of time?" Tony said and winked an eye. I chuckled aand drove out the parking lot. This time I was not alone in the car, I had the best company in the world to accompany me to the journey of my life.


End file.
